


博君一肖｜偷欢 （完）

by RedSorghum



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M, 偷腥, 女化, 小妈, 背德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSorghum/pseuds/RedSorghum
Summary: 王一博和还算不上姨娘的肖盏の偷情故事被逼婚的小少爷x落魄大小姐**女化** 泥塑产物 **R18**肖盏泪眼朦胧地看着眼前肩宽腿长，剑眉星目的英俊男子，一时吓呆了。王一博则顶着美人诧异的目光，慢悠悠地捡起那串珠子放在手里把玩，还要羞她似的故意放在鼻下轻嗅，装作好奇地说“好奇怪，这珠子怎么有股骚膻味。”
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Comments: 56
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

或者偷欢算不上偷情，亦比寂寞人值得高兴。

（1）  
一家寻常酒肆里，几个嗑瓜子的年轻人讲着闲话。

“听说王老爷又娶亲了。”

“今年第几个了啊，老头真能折腾。”

“管人家几个了，我看那老头是急着还要个儿子，毕竟他家那个......”

“诶，倒也是道听途说，那王公子一表人才要是真不举，得伤多少姑娘心。”

“害，不是我说肖家那姑娘是真的.......”

几人说着说着话题又到了谁家姑娘俏丽，哪家花酒好喝以及如何瞒着夫人偷吃等风月之事上，越聊越欢，瓜皮被随意地吐到地上，又被小二用扫把麻利地扫走。

此时众人口中疑似不举的王公子正歪歪扭扭地倚坐在自家正堂内，一脸不耐烦地听着王老爷训话。

“一博啊，不是爹说你，你这个年纪也得找户姑娘了。”

“不找，无趣。”

“你都不知道外面的人怎么说你！”王老爷恼他吊儿郎当的态度“嘭”地猛一拍桌子，气急地吼道“我正好养了户姑娘，调教过了，管你要不要，过几天就嫁过去给你做侧房。”

王一博没回话，仍是一副爱理不理的样子低头啃那光秃秃的指甲。

王老爷宠儿子，虽说自己风流成性，身边女人不断，但王家只余王一博这么一个独苗，好吃好喝地供着，候着他延续香火。可王一博好像始终对那档子事提不起兴趣，男人女人往他跟前扎，投怀送抱，他只想躲开，好似那些个软香温玉会化身为豺狼野豹将他吞食。

王一博当然不如外界传闻身患隐疾，不过是没有心思放在女人身上，王老爷身边一群莺莺燕燕，庸脂俗粉，他看惯了也看厌了，觉得天下女人大抵都如此这般。

王老爷一生都在胭脂堆里扎着，实在不明白自己生的儿子为何会有如此做派。平日里下人的闲言细语落到他耳边，句句谈论的都是公子不举。

他看着一旁沉默不语的儿子，无奈地摇了摇头，换了副商量的语气同他说“一博啊，爹不是怀疑你，这次爹给你选的侧房，也是爹精挑细选，请人教过的，闺房中的情趣什么都会些，你试试好不好。”

王一博皱了皱眉“爹当真是不信我，随您吧，省的烦我。”

“好好，那就好，日子我尽快给你定下。”王老爷满足地捋了捋胡子。

王一博从椅子上起来，抬脚就要走。

“诶一博，等会儿，走这么急作甚，爹给你新嫁娘的地址你见一面去。”

王一博摆摆手撂下一句“反正都在您那别院里养着，我识路。”就头也不回地离开了。

王老爷看着儿子的背影摇摇头，而后又仿佛想起什么，枯树枝般的老手交握在一起兴奋地上下揉搓。

（2）  
肖盏难以明白世间境遇怎变化地如此快速。前几月她还是爹爹娘亲的掌上明珠，才子仰慕官员攀附的肖府大小姐。

可惜天有不测风云，人有旦夕祸福。肖老爷被奸人所害，扯上了一宗大官司，连坐肖氏大家，一时间代代所积的声望才名，此刻就像一把细沙，一股风便将它轻易的吹散了去。而往日所谓的世交，或是上赶着巴结的小家族如今也都树倒猢狲散，急急忙忙地撇了关系。

肖盏想起那日午后，满脸褶皱的王老爷上门，和自己爹娘在大堂交谈。肖盏站得远没听清，只觉得那人人口中的好色狂徒王老爷一直目光如炬地盯着自己。

她有些不自在，一会儿便快步走开了。

肖盏后来才知自己的终身大事在那时已被堂内三人草草定下了。可知又如何，肖盏没得选择，没人会在意她的意见，女子的婚嫁命运古往今来皆是如此，父母之命媒妁之言罢了。

之后她便被送到了王老爷的别院，那是专门用来调教新嫁娘，教她们床上的技巧，教她们伺候男人的别院。从小就居住在自己府上的表妹肖烨也跟了来，虽说也是个可怜人，但她的命总比肖盏要好点。毕竟肖盏要嫁的是大腹便便的王老爷，而表妹被指配的却是王府的独苗少爷。

如今肖盏刚被人领回了自个儿房内，两腿颤颤地坐了下，不慎又牵扯到体内那一串小玉珠，一下“嗯...嗯..”地细细呻吟出声。

那串玉珠是教导她的嬷嬷要她塞进去的，说是教她懂得如何吞含，告诉她女人房事中最要注意的就是女穴要知何时收何时放，内壁紧致松弛有度才能把男人的精缠出来。

肖盏羞耻极了，紧紧地咬住自己的上唇，把手往下伸去，勾着那滑出一大串的珠玉又往里塞。这件事她从来做不好，往往珠子一放进去，小穴就会往外渗水，不消一会儿那颗颗拇指大的圆润珠玉就都会被吐出来。

她犹豫地脱掉裤子，专注地看着泥泞的腿间，葱管似的纤指抵住其中一颗轻柔地往里推，里头的珠子却随着轻微的动作在湿滑的肉壁里小幅度地转动了下，也不知碰上了哪处敏感点，肖盏突然伸手捉住胸口的两坨软肉，身子像虾一样蜷缩起来急促地呼吸着，不一会儿腿间就淅淅沥沥喷出一股水来，珠子也全被吐了去。

肖盏喘了好半会儿才平静下来，她抚着胸口，垂眸看着被晕湿的地板和那一串被淫水弄得亮晶晶的珠玉，一时羞愤倍增，难堪地哭了出来，手上学着嬷嬷平时做的那样，狠狠地对着殷红的小穴抽了几下，嘴上还要骂自己“荡妇，臭不要脸，活该被老色鬼睡”。

小穴被打得又疼又痒，肖盏倒有种自虐的快感。

肖盏沉默地咬着下唇哭，弯下腰想捡地上的那串珠玉，不料却抢先被一只骨节分明的大手捡了起来。

（3）  
王一博被他爹唠叨着要去看未过门的姨太太，来到别院又觉得自己疏忽了。他爹养的女人不少，这别院又分出好几个小院，没问清楚就无头苍蝇般来了，如今活像唐僧入了盘丝洞，浑身不自在。好不容易寻了个小厮问肖氏住哪，那孩子像是新来的，踌躇了半天才指出方向。

王一博瘪瘪嘴觉得无趣极了，背着手慢悠悠地往那边走。那院子清静，下人也没见着一个。

王一博踱到门前，抬起手来要敲门，却听到里面传来了一声声细微的呻吟。王一博一惊，心想“这女的不会还未过门就偷汉吧。”于是便轻轻推着门开了一条缝。

他眯着眼往里瞧去，里面香艳的美景登时把他这个未经人事的处子钉在了门前。

只见屋内一美人衣衫半褪，从上至下露出一对白玉馒头般的酥胸和两条细白的长腿，当然最吸引人的还是腿间那吞着珠子微微搧开的粉红小穴。

王一博此时像个登徒子般，双眼不错地紧盯着，喉头也不断上下滚动。他瞧见那美人粗喘着把一串珠子往穴里塞，不料却把自己弄得喷了水，嫩粉的小嘴不听话把一整串都吐了出来。美人像是很生气，扁着嘴巴哭了好久，还发狠地打了好几下往外吐淫水的小穴。

他呆呆地站在门口，只觉得下面那物事支棱起来，硬梆梆热辣辣的像一根烧火棒一样杵在裤裆，伸手下去随意地揉了把，喃喃道“可真是绝世，有此美人在怀，夫复何求。”王一博一想到这位正是自己未过门的姨太太，更是心花怒放，一个激动推门悄悄走了进去。

肖盏泪眼朦胧地看着眼前肩宽腿长，剑眉星目的英俊男子，一时吓呆了。王一博则顶着美人诧异的目光，慢悠悠地捡起那串珠子放在手里把玩，还要羞她似的故意放在鼻下轻嗅，装作好奇的说“好奇怪，这珠子怎么有股骚膻味。”

肖盏眼角还挂着泪，闻言羞红了脸，忙用手遮住敞露的小穴，色厉内茬地吼“好你个大胆下人，有没有点规矩。”

“下人？”王一博皱着眉反问道。

“不是下人，又怎会粗布衣衫，还是说你是贼人？”肖盏一手捂住胸口，一手捂住下身，满脸防备之色。

“我......算了......我是下人。”王一博低头看着自己到马厮去喂爱马没来得及换下的衣服，不情不愿地回答。

心里却抗议“说是贼人倒更贴切些，过来偷未过门的夫人。”

肖盏倨傲地抬起下巴微微向房门点了点示意他滚蛋，王一博倒偏不如她意，拿着那串珠子走近了，跪在她膝前，大手抚上她泛粉的膝头色情地摩擦着，再微微用力去掰她并拢的长腿。

肖盏吓得三魂丢了七魄，僵硬地并紧双腿与那大手对抗，哆哆嗦嗦地说“你敢！登徒子！”

王一博入了魔，目光灼灼地看着她，手使了劲儿，轻巧地掰开了她白嫩的双腿寻到了那幽密之处，两指分开那粉嫩的肉唇，缓慢地把手上的珠子一颗颗重新塞进去，脸还靠近了往那私密处吹气，吹得小穴敏感地一下下收缩，吞珠子吞得更卖力了。

肖盏承受着下身羞耻的快感，忍不住闭眼轻喘。那一瞬她觉得自己简直下贱极了，好像就这样被人毁了也没什么大不了。

只要一想到不远的未来她要拿着这幅贱身子去伺候一个半只脚踏进棺材的色老头，肖盏就难过地要命。

漂亮的兔子眼里储了一汪泪，眼皮一眨就掉下来了，绝望委屈地控诉那个陌生的男人“你知道我是谁吗，现在是不是所有人都可以随意地对我，从来不问我想不想，要不要。”

王一博可看不得夫人哭，一滴泪就把附他身的色鬼给驱走了。

他停下动作，慌慌张张地把手背到身后，抬头有些羞怯，白净的脸上泛起红晕，结结巴巴地说“本少.....我无意让你伤心，只是看夫......姑娘为难，想帮一下姑娘。”

蹩脚的理由，王一博恨不得抽自己个耳刮子。

肖盏又呜呜咽咽地哭了半响，泪爬满了整张小脸，王一博自知理亏，手足无措地跪坐在她腿间，像个做错事的孩子，也泪眼汪汪地看着她求原谅。

所幸情感发泄过后心情轻松了许多，肖盏抹完泪，对上王一博那眨巴眨巴的小狗眼，一时又生气又情动。

若是遂了心意，他人又能奈我何。她破罐子破摔地想。

像是说服了自己，肖盏抬起玉足，轻轻在王一博的肩膀上点了点，而后两条长腿交叉圈住了他的头，把自己粉嫩的穴肉送到了他面前，娇嗔着命令“用你的脏舌头把珠子全送进去。”

王一博受宠若惊，鼻尖顶着肉缝，兴奋地粗喘着，湿热的气息全打在了小穴上，肖盏子咬着下唇咿咿嗯嗯地呻吟，细白的长腿绞紧了，使力把人的头往自己的身下带的更近。

王一博的嘴唇肉贴肉地与那蚌肉似肥厚鲜美的阴唇亲在了一块，他迷醉地深吸一口腿间腥膻的骚味，心满意足地伸出舌头，伴着那圆润的珠玉探了进去，一下下向里卖力地戳动，灵活将那一颗颗珠子塞进贪吃的小嘴里。

肖盏仰着头，白花花的酥胸挺得高高的，急促兴奋地呻吟叫唤着，活像一只发情的母猫。王一博的舌头顶得她舒爽极了，珠玉每每被灵巧的嫩舌带进去都会碰到一处凸起，让她享受着过电般的快感，浑身不住地颤抖，小穴里也跟着喷出一股股淫水来。

王一博张着嘴，半眯着眼把淫液咕咕地都喝了下去，最后还意犹未尽地用舌头搅荡着鲜嫩多汁的肉壁，坏心眼地把才全塞进去的珠链，就着淫水的润滑“啵”地一颗颗带了出来。

肖盏刚喷完水，敏感地要命，穴里满当当的珠玉又被猝不及防地抽了出来，每下都碾过那敏感的一点，肉壁不知满足地收缩着，盛情邀请着眼前的男人。

肖盏双目迷离，低下头奖励般地亲了亲王一博的嘴角，而后张嘴含住他的左耳，湿哒哒的舌头在耳蜗处画圈，最后轻喘着对他说“珠子又掉下来了，罚你，罚你把它再塞进去。”

王一博被勾了魂，乖乖用舌头圈起珠子，故伎重施地一颗颗往穴里塞......

———————————————————————————————————————

肖盏慢条斯理地整好胸襟前凌乱的衣服，拿手帕蘸着茶水，轻拭腿间那混着淫液与唾液的腌臜处，而后双腿紧夹，在圆桌旁端坐着，候那劳什子嬷嬷来检查功课。

多亏了那英俊的下人，她的小穴终是成功地含住了那一串恼人的玉珠。

肖盏又想起了那人临别前同她说的话“今后我还能来吗。”

自己似是摇了摇头，苦笑着说了句不知道。

的确不知，今后，我或许没有今后。

tbc


	2. 偷欢（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 偷情 口交

（4）  
王一博翻窗进来的时候带倒了一盆鸢尾，粗陶落在地上摔了个四分五裂，刚浇过水的湿泥溅了一地，那捧蓝色的花可怜兮兮地躺倒在狼藉中。

肖盏趴在桌子上小憩，被这动静吓了一跳，看着眼前嬉皮笑脸的罪魁祸首，气不打一处来，随手抓起一个瓷杯就往他那儿扔。

王一博侧身轻松躲过，快步走到肖盏对面自顾自坐下。他一副可怜兮兮的模样，扣住肖盏搭在桌上的纤手按上自个儿的心口，脸皱作一团，故作夸张地哀叹“美人好狠，打在我身痛在你心呀！”

肖盏哪里听得这样不要脸的说辞，当即用小手握拳对着他捶了几下，脸颊绯红地呵斥他“正门不走，回回都爬窗，怎么活像个贼人。”

王一博看作委屈地低下头，眨巴着眼睛辩解“还不是贼人吗，就是来偷美人心的。”

肖盏把手从他怀里抽了出来，转过脸不去看他，小声嘟囔了句“油嘴滑舌。”

那日后，她本以为同眼前这男人该是再无纠葛，桥归桥路归路。自己重新回到屈辱折磨的日常，等着数日过门后被染指玷污，成为一个色老头的姨太太，一个便宜儿子的姨娘。

却不料那人天天都来同她会面，肖盏初时也十分抵触，毕竟那日也是意外一场，自己并未想过要同这不三不四的下人纠缠来往。

她拒绝的话说得绝情伤人，可那人也不恼，一副真心追求的模样，一反那日轻狂不识规矩的登徒子做派，自动与肖盏保持一丈距离。

会面时，时而同她讲院外的某些新鲜见闻，时而也会提些有趣的小物件来送她，好比如现下地上躺着的那蓝色鸢尾。

肖盏不知怎地竟很受打动，或是在这无休止的屈辱下压抑太久了，王一博于她而言就像黑暗里的一束光，一个宣泄口，他能给自己带来慰藉，精神上抑或是肉体上。

背叛一个不爱的人，享受自尊心的破碎，那是一种扭曲的快乐。

于是她又进一步迈向了悬崖，对那个手捧鸢尾的男子招了招手，张开双臂搂住了他，放纵自己掉下欲望的深渊。

肖盏也是自私的。她允许王一博亲她抱她，允许他像先前那样帮自己，可不许他真正的插入。为了自己心中那点怯与人道的龌蹉心思，把他当作召之即来挥之即去的工具。

王一博对此也不在意，不愿就做罢，没有强求。平日里倒愈发放肆，毛手毛脚地便宜占个没完，好似昨儿些个谦虚有礼的君子作风统统都是假象。

（5）  
肖盏扶额，看着眼前这个没脸没皮吃着香蕉的男人，愤愤地在桌下踢了他一脚，王一博吃痛，闷闷地哼了声，委屈巴巴地把最后一条黄蕉放回了果篓里，说“你不是不吃吗，再放久点会坏的。”

肖盏看着那跟粗长的黄蕉，想起了今日嬷嬷交代她的话，尴尬地抬手摸了摸鼻子，红着小脸嘟着嘴小声说“那......那是要拿来练习的。”

“练习什么，这要怎么练习。”王一博闻言一脸坏笑地把黄蕉推到了她跟前。

肖盏羞着脸给他抛了个眼刀，一手翘起尾指和无名指，捻起那黄蕉的顶端，另一只手用掌心缓慢地兜住了底部，顺着黄蕉颇为粗长的柱身缓缓套弄起来，嘴里还入戏地咬唇嗯啊轻吟，媚眼如丝地看着手中物，不知的还真以为她握着情郎的那物事。

王一博看着眼前这放浪的骚女子，只觉得腹中一团邪火烧起，烧得他很是口干舌燥坐立不安。他摸了摸喉头那不停滚动的喉结，低声装傻“小盏这是为何，把蕉拿在手里把玩而不吃啊。”

肖盏闻言又抬头瞪了他一眼，只可惜这眼刀绵绵无力，眼中又盛满春情，打在人身上倒更像娇嗔勾引。王一博活像个被女鬼偷了魂的毛头书生，嘴里再也吐不出轻薄挑逗之话，只呆愣地注视着她的举动。

只见肖盏嘟起红唇，一副不情不愿的模样，细长的手指摸上那黄蕉的顶端，轻轻地把蕉皮剥了去，露出白色的蕉肉柱身，然后小嘴微张，露出半截粉嫩的小舌，对着那顶端颇为情色地细细舔舐，待那蕉头沾满唾液，变得软烂似泥之时，张嘴从顶部至下地含了进去。

王一博紧紧捏着拳头，指甲嵌入了掌心，觉得自己再也忍耐不住了，可眼前的骚货竟还没完，口中含着粗大的蕉肉，双目在手中黄蕉与王一博身上流连着，嘴边还泄出一声声动情的呻吟“小宝......嗯呜......唔唔你好大......”

小宝是王一博乳名，当时情急之下抛了出来，肖盏不疑有他，还掐起人脸颊的一团软肉笑着说，倒也真像个宝宝。

肖盏看王一博被自己勾得满脸通红地钉坐在椅凳上，不由觉得可爱，这人平日里最爱耍流氓，可到关键处，肖盏如果不点头，他也只会这般局促地害臊着，像一只讨宠的小狗，等着主人赏他些甜头。

肖盏缓缓地把那根被口得软烂的黄蕉吐出来，动作间拉出几丝晶莹的涎液，她咬着下唇把那黄蕉放下，悠悠地走到王一博身前跪下来，纤指把他的衣袍都撩到一边，把头埋在他的胯间陶醉地深吸了一口气。

可王一博个不争气的还是僵着没动，肖盏羞恼，抬手抚上他大腿内侧的嫩肉，接着狠狠捏了一把，王一博不由得惨叫出声，忙拢起腿歪到一旁，双手紧紧捂住那处，活像个被轻薄了的大姑娘。

肖盏跪在地上笑的花枝乱颤，圆润的肩头一下下耸动着。王一博恼羞成怒，张开长腿把她捞了回来圈在自己的胯下，用裤裆的那一大坨东西去蹭她粉嫩的小脸。

肖盏一下把嘴边的笑吞回了肚子里，脸像被烫着了似的，红了个通透。可她没有闪躲，反而微微偏过头去，像小猫一样对着那讨好地蹭了蹭，隔着布料都能感受到那可观物事的硬热蓬发。肖盏舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，倨傲地抬头示意王一博把亵裤给脱了。

王一博偏不，双手拢住她的头往兄弟那蹭，得寸进尺地说“小盏要什么得说出来，不然本.......我不懂啊。”

腥膻的男性体味充斥了鼻腔，肖盏迷醉地摸了摸，嘴上半撒娇半命令地说“要吃小宝的大香蕉，小宝要听话。”

王一博受得了这种，深知自己不是肖盏的对手，便乖乖抬臀把亵裤给脱了，那硬热的肉棒直直弹了出来打在肖盏的小脸上，留下了一道淫靡的水渍。

肖盏像是等不及了，亲了亲鸡蛋大小的顶端，一脸兴奋地用小舌从上至下舔了起来，双手轻轻地揉着那囊袋，而后小心翼翼地收起牙齿，开始卖力地吞吐。

王一博只觉得那灵敏的舌头把自己的魂儿都吸走了，大手插在她发间，粗喘着问她“为什么要学这个。”

这句话一下把肖盏从云端拉回了现实，她想起那日嬷嬷说，王老爷在床第上最爱的就是这口舌之术，嫁过去的姨太太都必须学会这个来讨好王老爷。

为什么，为了谁，反正肯与那色老头无关。

方才那旖旎的心情差不多散了个干净，肖盏没回话，像要惩罚自己似的，沉默地用小手圈住粗大的茎身上下撸动，一个劲儿地往里吃，冠头抵到了喉间深处，肖盏被顶地反胃，有些难受地皱起眉，酸麻的小嘴张张合合开始新一轮的吞吐。

王一博那物事一下整个儿被湿热的口腔给包住了，享受着那灵活的小舌和顶处软嫩的嗓眼，不多时舒爽地精关大开，肖盏像是尝到了那精水的腥膻，小嘴猛地收紧一吸，王一博毫无防备，一时竟全射了出来。

肖盏被那浓精呛得清泪直流，王一博回过神来，心疼地用指腹擦她脸上的泪渍，要把那东西从她嘴里抽出来，肖盏摇头，喉头微动，定要把那精水都吞了去，才肯将那根狰狞艳红的大东西吐出来，小手仔仔细细把柱身的白液都抹干净了，末了还要在那冠头轻轻覆下一吻。

王一博拉起她坐在自己的膝头上，同她接了个缠绵悱恻的吻，两人靠着对方黏黏糊糊了好一阵。直至夜幕四合，肖盏才推了推他的肩膀，悄声地说嬷嬷快来了。

王一博轻轻一笑，在她鬓边落下一吻，跑到窗边去跟她道别“明日见。”

肖盏指着他脚下的那一地碎花，瘪着嘴说“不能赖账，明日需赔我一捧。”

王一博依旧是嬉笑着，熟练地从那窗台翻走了。

（6）  
“肖姑娘。”嬷嬷敲了敲门，未等人应答便径直而入。

“诶，李嬷嬷。”肖盏忙起身去迎“今夜也要学习吗？”

嬷嬷摇了摇头“今夜歇息罢，明日小肖姑娘出嫁，你这个做姐姐的需陪在身边。”

“那是自然。”肖盏乖巧点头，又问“那不知明日何时可以回府？”

“回府？回何府啊？今后你且暂同小肖姑娘同住少爷府罢，待你大婚之日老爷自会将你接回本家。”嬷嬷慢条斯理地说。

“我与表妹他们同住？为何？”肖盏眉头紧锁。

“虽是表亲，也未否就是不亲，小肖姑娘多次念叨肖姑娘，今日还差人去求了老爷，说要请肖姑娘到府上住上一段。”

肖盏愈加困惑了，她同表妹不正是不亲吗，小时倒还好，自从她住进自家府上后，不知为何，两人的关系却不似从前般热络了。

“肖姑娘，简单收拾一下吧，明儿一早就出发了。”还没等肖盏想个明白，嬷嬷便打断了她的思绪。

肖盏为难地说“我不能留在这儿吗？”

“这儿又有何值得姑娘你留的。”

“我......”

谈话间一阵强风吹过，本是合紧的窗户“咻”的一声被吹开了，吓了两人一大跳。

肖盏回头看了眼那地还未收拾的残花，一阵细细密密的疼痛爬上心口，将她钉在了原地。

那嬷嬷见人一副落寞的模样，便顺着她的视线望到了那一地狼藉。

嬷嬷转头盯着肖盏，枯枝般的手拍了拍她肩，悠悠开口道“蓝色鸢尾，是宿命中的游离和破碎的激情，美却易逝。可怜的花啊，随风飘摇，不知何时倒落在地，摔成这般四分五裂的模样。”

肖盏僵硬地呆立着，掌心被平整的指甲抠出一道道可怖的红痕，她几次张嘴想回话，却不知还有何话可说，良久只得微微朝眼前人点了点头。

嬷嬷满意地笑了，扭着腰快步走了出去。


	3. 偷欢（三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搞咯搞咯博子进去咯

（7）  
王一博从肖盏处回来就止不住地傻笑，一路蹦跳着回府，见着附中已经置办起来的大红灯笼和房梁上的红缎子，心里更是说不上的美。

凡遇着个下人都要上前去拍拍人的肩，手握拳竖着在胸前比划，给他们都吓坏了，个个跟鹌鹑似的低着头不敢说话，生怕少爷不满意老爷给安排的亲事，迁怒于人。谁知那吓人的恶霸只说了句“加油，好好干，早日像本少一样迎娶娇妻。”这话语气轻快，尾调上扬，心情愉悦，没有要揍人的意思。

弄得下人们都疑惑抬头，好奇那平日里冷若冰霜的少爷此时在用怎样一副表情讲这些俏皮话，一看吓一跳，那眼睛眯成缝，嘴角堆出两个小巧酒窝，活像个傻子一样止不住蹦跶的人是谁？少爷是被老爷逼疯了，抑或是他很期待明日成亲？

少爷府的下人们在那一夜不断刷新了对自家主子的印象。

王少爷是个不折不扣的事儿精。

晚膳过后王一博把他们集到了一处，嘴里叨叨着未过门的夫人爱花，要人在他寝房院子那辟个池塘，栽上几株荷花和养上几条好鱼。那鱼要耐看又要鲜美，夫妻俩闲时游鱼戏水，饿了还可以生火烤鱼。

下人们集体沉默。

王一博低头托腮想了想，又说“夏日池塘尚可，怕是寒冬来临会冷着心肝儿，若是雪地湿滑，心肝儿不慎掉入冰水中......”说着倒真像有这么回事似的，自个儿搂着胳膊打了个冷颤。复而又若有所思地说“不如夏辟冬填，到了冬日就在那块儿栽上些郁金香与风信子，都是她喜爱的。”

下人们听自家少爷此番论调皆是慌得满头大汗。

这少爷不仅事儿，还傻啊。

为首的管家单手握拳抿着嘴咳了咳，给自己鼓劲似的，迈着小步向前打断少爷此时的天马行空。

“咳咳，少爷，不是小的不办，可这实在不妥啊。”

“有何不妥？”王一博翘起腿，不大高兴地看了他一眼。

管家抬手擦了擦脸上的虚汗，哆嗦着说“少爷，姨太太同您住一个院子实在不合规矩......”

“怎么就不合规矩，不住我那，那住哪？”

管家腿有些软，舔了舔嘴唇紧张地说“姨太太就住在西院，小的们今日已经打点好了。”

王一博抬头扫了他一眼，冷冷地说“谁家丈夫同妻子不同房？”

管家都想给这少爷跪下了，咬着牙接着说“可......可少爷明日娶的是姨太太不是太太啊，再者......您唤她夫人实在不妥。”

王一博眉间隐然有了怒意，话说的又冷又硬“怎地，我府中，我连这些事也做不了主了？”

“少爷息怒啊，都.....全是老爷的安排。”老管家吓得话都说不利索了。

“若我执意要娶她为正妻呢？”

“不可啊少爷！妾不可扶正为妻，老爷他断不会同意的，再者，亲家那面也谈妥的了，明日就是大喜日子，如何改的了啊。”这回管家是真给他跪下了，双膝及地，抖得如同风吹落叶般。身后的下人们眼看少爷就要发作，慌慌张张地也跟着跪了下来。

王一博心头一时涌上一股无力感，手捏着个茶杯往地上用力一摔，狠狠瞪了他们一眼，沉声说到“你们给我听好了，即便我明日娶得是姨太太，但我终身也只会娶她一人，我会待他如我的发妻，唤她夫人，这府中也只会有她一个女主人，你们需敬她如夫人般，如若待她不好就收拾包袱给我滚蛋。”

众人被唬地把头埋的更低了，唯唯诺诺地应是，心里皆叹，原来少爷是个多情种。

（8）  
王一博回到房间，喉间梗着一口闷气，心里很不畅快，如今他已从本家独户开来，为何事事还要受他爹的掌控，自家院子聘请的仆人甚至自己娶妻都受控于他。

那日他爹说起娶妾一事，王一博本是很恼怒的，他厌恶极了这种被人握在掌心的无力感，可看他爹对外界那些个勿须有的传闻慌张的怪模样，又觉得可笑。父母之命媒妁之言，爹要自己娶妾，不可不从，反正他从未有过反抗的机会，不如顺水推舟。

王一博恨他爹的掌控，恨他爹身边的莺莺燕燕，也恨他众多的姨娘。爹把妻妾女人视为玩物，可自己偏不。若爹坚持要自己娶妾，那他王一博就乖乖听话，只要那女人嫁给他一日，他就不会再娶别人。

自己可以不碰那姨太太，但对外却摆明自己用情至深，此生唯一人，不再娶妻纳妾，再同那人和离，尽自己所能给她补偿，只要可以与那风流成性的爹对抗个三五年，什么条件都好。

但肖盏是他计划中出错的一环，是他生命中一个美丽的意外。自那日的惊鸿初遇后，王一博总是不可自抑地想起她，在之后的缠绵纠缠中，更是逐渐被她吸引。他能看懂她不想嫁给自己，肖盏同他一样，扭曲又矛盾，她衷于表达自己的欲望，却吝于付出感情，两人偷欢的快感于肖盏而言应远不止于肉体。

她一面放任自己同王一博共沉沦，身体力行地同这身不由己的世道对抗，一面却又被纲常伦理铐住手脚，内心自我拉扯，一遍遍地折辱贬低自己。

脆弱又美丽。

若她得知自己偷欢的对象正是未来夫婿呢，王一博想到这心情好了些。

肖盏会如何一副表情应对，开心抑或是羞恼？还是怪罪自己连日来蒙她于鼓里......

王一博方才对下人那番非她不可的多情说辞，虽说一大部分原因是为了同他爹宣战，但确实又掺杂着几分真心，他欣赏喜爱肖盏不做假，如果日后陪伴在身旁的人是她的话，把这三五年的期限换成一辈子也未尝不可。

（9）  
大红灯笼高高挂映衬着糊在墙上的喜字对贴，少爷府上下都洋溢着一派喜庆的氛围。

王一博今日欢喜极了，鸡未鸣就早早起身，兴冲冲地把新郎官的行头都穿戴上，像只开屏的公孔雀般站在铜镜前上下打量自己，他身形颀长，肩宽腰窄，配上那裁剪得当的大红婚袍，把人衬托的很是喜庆英俊。他看着铜镜中笑得傻里傻气的自己，伸出两指把上扬的嘴角给拉平了，弄出个生硬滑稽的表情来，一下又把自己给逗得捧腹大笑。

我的天哪，太傻了！

王一博迈出房门，捧着昨日回来买的鸢尾往西院走去。西院几日前已经拾掇妥当了，现下多数下人都在前堂或后厨忙活，这里只剩寥寥几个还在婚房打点的嬷嬷。

王一博刚走到院子就被拦了下来，嬷嬷接过他手里的花，冲他笑“我们少爷真是长大了，阿嬷帮少爷送给姨太太。”

“我不能进去吗？”

“啊哟，我的少爷您这是第一回娶亲，以后多娶几回自然就知道了，没成礼前，夫婿是不能进婚房的。”

王一博被她噎得没滋没味，也就不再坚持，转身离开了。

迎新队伍一路风风火火地到达府邸，王一博娶个侧房好不热闹，敲锣打鼓大红轿子抬进抬出，放在寻常人家正房都未必有这个待遇。王老爷如此铺张作势，不过就是想借这一门婚事告诉大家王家少爷并无暗疾，妻照娶妾照纳，昨晚被训得垂头耷脑的下人们也不敢怠慢，打起十二分精神来恭候这位即将入门的姨太太。

肖盏遂了表妹的意，坐在一顶不起眼的轿子上，跟着到了王少爷府。表妹虽不是明媒正娶，三书六礼，却也是一身华丽嫁衣，面子上做的足，且颇为铺张，听府上的下人说，那王一博还是位痴情种，妻也好妾也罢此生只一人。

纳妾虽没有过门拜堂等繁杂礼数，但宴席的排场却不小，肖盏省得去见那色老头，早早便借口自己身子不适要在房中歇息。她的厢房也在西院，就搁在表妹的婚房隔壁。此时肖盏一人呆坐在桌子旁，看着表妹差人送来的鸢尾，心中更是难受。

鸢尾是婚房的，表妹对花过敏，单是闻着就喷嚏不断，严重时还会周身起红疹，问那丫鬟，丫鬟也说不准是哪个不懂事的拿来的，弄得表妹发了好大脾气，许是想到今日一早在别院肖盏那屋上看到的残花，就差人送了过来。

肖盏本就胸中郁结着一口气，很是不快，这府上四处都洋溢着喜庆的气氛，唯独肖盏形影单只，落寞得很。表妹嫁与的人似是不错，年轻有为还痴心重情。反观自己，堂堂肖府大小姐，不日之后却委身于一个风流成性的糟老头，成为人家那不知第几房的小妾。

她气闷地搔着那花的蓝色枝叶，自言自语地说“不知小宝今日有没有到别院去寻我呢？”片刻后又自我否定般地摇了摇头，寻不寻又如何，今后两人怕是无缘再相见了吧。

肖盏一边想那男人想得要紧，另一边又责怪自己自私无情，搞得两人竟连一个正式的道别也没有。大大小小的事情弄得肖盏心里难受得要命，她走到床榻前坐下，破罐子破摔地把脸埋在软褥里无声地哭了一场。这一哭让心中的负担与近日来的疲惫一并卷席而来，肖盏揉着红肿的眼眶，除了鞋袜与外衫，在燃着长明灯的柔和灯光下渐渐昏睡过去。

（10）  
明眼人都看出王公子今日兴奋不已，不论谁来敬酒他都爽快地干杯。王一博喝多后更是将那琼脂玉液当作凉水对待，最后把自己灌得头重脚轻，脚步虚浮。

他兴冲冲地跑到西院去，还发酒疯挥退了众人，自己一人踉踉跄跄地摸进了房间。

他刚推门进去时以为自己走错了房门，这厢房素雅，墙上没糊喜字，床帘帷幔也不是喜庆的大红，新嫁娘也没在床前候着，桌上更无备好的合卺酒，可定睛一看却有今早自己送来的鸢尾。王一博使劲儿晃了晃自己沉重的脑袋，想晃出些清明来，小心翼翼地凑近了床边，撩开淡色的帷幔。当他看见里面的美人后便放下心来，里头确实是他的俏夫人。

难道是肖盏知道真相后生气了？放着婚房不睡，也不等夫君，但又舍不下自己送她的那盆宝贝花。王一博想到这便觉得心里软软的，看着肖盏哭得殷红的眼角，心疼得也不在意那礼数了，手脚麻利地把婚服脱了就覆了上去。

肖盏是被密密实实的吻给亲醒的，王一博浑身赤裸跟条大狗似的趴在她身上亲她，动作间弄得她里衣半褪，露出里头红色的肚兜来。王一博觉得自己醉得厉害，脑子晕乎乎的，满心满眼都是他的新嫁娘。

肖盏恍惚间以为自己在做梦，眼里还盛着水雾，软软地抱着王一博的脑袋，吧唧一口亲在他的肉脸上，嘴上含糊着说“小宝是找不到我所以跑到我梦里来了吗，以后别再来了，小盏会舍不得你。”

原来这人还不知道自己嫁的就是你梦里的小宝。

王一博听到这话，再看肖盏这迷糊样，一时间喜悦涌上心头。他用指腹轻轻擦去她脸颊的泪痕，低头去噙住她的红唇，放在齿间细细研磨，一手向身下探去，隔着一层薄薄的布料玩弄她的花穴。

肖盏还以为自己身在梦中，一时不愿醒来，双手揽住王一博宽厚的背，微微抬头同他加深这缠绵至极的一吻，下身也提起腰抬起臀迎合着那磨人的手指。嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟从嘴边泄出，王一博稍稍偏过头错开了亲吻，怀里的人被吻得满脸通红上气不接下气，却又舍不得松开男人的唇舌，泪眼汪汪地用眼神控诉着人。

“小宝怎么喝酒了，还不听话。”肖盏砸吧着嘴中的酒气。

“我看心肝你比我还醉，你也喝多了吗嗯？”王一博盯着着眼前主动把里衣褪掉的人。

肖盏羞得脸红耳赤，手上慢吞吞地动作着，衣服和裤子都褪了个净，但那该死的肚兜实在系得太紧了，肖盏怎么弄也扯不掉。她停下手来，睁着一双水雾朦胧的大眼睛看向王一博寻求帮助。

王一博打量着身下人，那红色的肚兜衬着肖盏的胴体更是细腻白嫩，平添了一份春情。而许是肖盏的酥胸过于丰满，这小小肚兜并不合身，乳肉从中露出了不少，那柔软缎布上凸起的两点更是让王一博血脉喷张。

他着迷地摸了上去，指腹隔着那布料揉捏过那两颗硬挺的红豆，布料与乳粒的摩擦引来肖盏一声动情的呻吟。王一博像揉面团般，大手兜住两坨乳肉向上推，松垮垮的一段红布盖不住，使那圆润的乳房探了出来，一松手就堪堪卡在了那肚兜上头。

王一博使坏，对着那颤巍巍的小点吹气，伸出软舌如同小狗撒娇般一下下舔舐着。肖盏被他这一弄软了半边身子，身下的肉穴湿湿痒痒的很是难受。但看着眼前的男人整副心思都放在自己两团乳肉上，她便自食其力地探下手去，青涩地揉起身下那点凸起来。

王一博把她的小动作看在眼里，不仅不帮忙，还要故意羞她“夫人好着急呀，这么想为夫的大将军出征吗？”

肖盏被他臊得满脸通红，心想着这家伙在梦中还颇有情趣，她便压下嘴里溢出的呻吟，甜腻腻地说“就是想做你夫人......即使做梦也好。”

王一博闻言顿时心中不满，敢情这小迷糊还没清醒过来。他气恼地上前去拉着人坐到了自己大腿上，那早已充血挺立的小兄弟大大咧咧地戳在肖盏的腿根处，惩罚般地摩擦着肖盏湿淋淋的小穴，惹得肖盏又一阵浪叫。王一博看着她一副泫然欲泣的模样，恶狠狠地说“那不如为夫现在就插进里面去狠狠地捣上你几下，让夫人自己分辨究竟是不是在梦中。”

肖盏看着王一博捕食般的眼神，本能地想要逃离，挣扎地说：“怎么不是做梦，你怎么可能找到这里来！”

王一博笑了笑，没有回答。也许是醉意上头，行为都带着些许的粗暴，他的大手掐着肖盏丰腴的肉臀，把自己那威风的硬挺对着肉穴直直地插了进去。虽然小穴由于早前的玩弄早就湿润不已，但毕竟还是未经人事，尚未能接受这样的大的外来侵略者，肖盏疼得惊呼一声，小脸皱在了一块儿，眼泪珠子断了线般不停往下流。

那紧致的肉壁绞得王一博又爽又疼，只想大开大合地狠操上几回，可如今怀里的美娇娘被自己欺负地那样可怜，他又实在狠不下心来，刚刚一时的莽撞与冲动也不知到底是折磨了谁。

王一博停下动作，硬挺的肉棒就那样不进不退地插在里面，弄得肖盏更是难受，好半响才从这种撕裂般的疼痛中意识到，现下的确不是春梦一场，而是真真切切的现实。

荒唐实为荒唐，但这荒唐在今日也未必就不被允许。

肖盏止住眼泪，抬起手抱住王一博圆圆的脑袋，咬着嘴唇讨好着撒娇“盏盏知道错了，原来小宝真的来找我了，我以为你不会找到这里。”

王一博的脸埋在她的乳肉中，身下微微地往里顶了顶，闷声闷气地说“怎个不可思议法，我不来，谁来，你到哪去我都能找到你。”

他心想，不就换了间房吗，这有何难找的。思及此处又想起一开始是自己骗了人，总归是自己不对在先，怎么还甩起了脾气。王一博怏怏地，觉得自己更对不住肖盏了。

肖盏被方才那下弄得尾椎骨都软了，小声吸着气，紧紧地攀着人宽厚的肩膀说“那小宝可以动一动好吗，我里面好难受呀。”

王一博方才还像一只委屈的小狗狗，听到这话便猛地抬头笑弯了眼睛。他大手兜住肖盏的肉臀，九浅一深地往里顶弄了起来。肖盏初时还有些许不适，觉得里面像是被捅了根大火棒，顶得她肚子又热又胀。慢慢地，小穴被操开了，渗出水来，那铁棒也得以畅快地进出了。

王一博一边托着肖盏的肉臀上下顶弄，享受那柔软湿滑的肉壁，一边叼着一颗成熟的红果放在嘴里品味，偶尔还要狠吸一口含糊地对肖盏说“夫人，为夫吸得你爽不爽，操得你舒不舒服。”

肖盏被弄得香汗淋漓，嘴里纵情地呻吟着，听到这话，她也不知臊了，迷醉地低下头去吻王一博，笑着说“怎么还夫人为夫，怪肉麻的。”

“怎么？你就是我的好媳妇嘛。”王一博略有不快，抬跨向上狠狠地往里顶了她几下。

肖盏像被顶到了敏感处，脚趾蜷缩，身子过电般抽搐起来，媚肉也一阵收缩紧紧缠住了那大家伙，王一博被吸得头皮发麻，知道自己找对了地儿，继续狠狠地向那儿反复碾磨，肖盏呜咽着开口求饶“嗯嗯不要了......夫君是......小盏不好......不要嗯嗯了......”

王一博不依，使坏地向那猛凿了数百下，嘴里含着肖盏的红唇，粗喘着说“我得教会夫人啊，教会夫人如何高潮如何喷水，这全是为夫的责任。”

肖盏被弄爽了，像一朵盛开的淫花，听王一博这下流腌臜话，倒也勉力抬起小穴去迎合，嘴里不清不楚地说“那夫君......嗯哼快给小盏，小盏都要。”

“操！”王一博怒吼一声，对这样的肖盏完全没有招架之力，不再废话，埋头苦干起来。

那夜他们交合了好几次，直至弄得肖盏晕了过去，王一博才有所消停。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

第二日清早，晨曦透过窗子溜了进来，床榻上手脚交缠赤裸相拥的两人皆迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼睛，扰人清梦的不是那缕无辜的阳光，而是院子里那几个大嗓门嬷嬷在闲聊，声音也不知收敛，隔着一扇门也能听清内容。

王一博正凑上去啄吻肖盏的红唇，要同她道早安，不料却听见那讲着米价的嬷嬷话锋一转“昨夜少爷没进那新嫁娘的房，说来也怪，少爷不说多中意她吗，分明昨日一早还遣我送了一捧鸢尾，晚上却把人给抛下了，可怜见的。”


	4. Chapter 4

(11)  
王一博慌慌张张地从窗台上翻了出来，明明是重复过无数次的动作，今日做起来却不怎么顺利，许是人心里脑袋里塞满了东西，肢体动作也变得迟缓笨重起来。只见他顶着个鸡窝头，身上胡乱套着昨日新郎官的行头，整个人从窗台直直摔了下去，与草地来了个亲密接触，摔出一声闷响。

“肖姑娘怎么了？摔倒了吗？”嬷嬷听见有动静，在门外大喊。

王一博还没爬起来，灰头土脸的倒在草地上，听到肖盏回话“没事，不小心碰撞到罢了。”

“那可疼啊？”嬷嬷又问。

疼，怎么不疼，疼死了。王一博揉了揉心房，想真奇了个怪，摔了一屁股墩子，反倒胸口疼得厉害。

“小事。”

小事，我们犯的错尚且只有我俩知道，只要以后不再来往，那我们就当这事儿就没发生过，你依旧是我表妹的夫婿，我依旧是你未来的姨娘。

肖盏背对着他，背脊挺得笔直，慢条斯理地把衣服穿上，最后再转过头来同他说，小事。看起来那么的冷静自持，仿佛他们之间所发生的一切不过是黄粱梦一场。

不过小事，不必在怀。

王一博回想着方才肖盏的无情，眼神落寞无比，嘴角却咧出了个干巴巴的笑，好半响他才从地上爬起来，拍了拍身上的土，拖着一条摔疼的腿，躲着那几个嘴碎的嬷嬷，僵硬地往隔壁厢房走去。

新房门前正贴着一对喜字，梁子上还挂着讨彩的红缎，王一博摇摇头推门进了去。只见自己那真正的姨太太还身着大红袍，盖着盖头端坐在一床鸳鸯红被褥上，一旁桌子上还摆着两杯合卺酒和一只已经燃尽了的喜烛，看起来还在平静地等待夫婿来同她完婚，只有地上被扫落的红枣、花生等物才多少能窥探出新嫁娘的烦躁与不安。

王一博走上前，脚步声故意放大，那人像是注意到了，有几分惊喜地偏过头问他“一博，是你吗?”

王一博走到桌子旁坐下，顺手将那两杯酒倒回了酒瓶子里，应她“是我，你先把盖头取下吧，一晚上闷得慌。”

“我不，你是我夫婿，须你来揭。”肖烨不大乐意地说。

王一博摁着太阳穴，不知为何有些恼了，不耐烦地说“我让你取下，现在时辰已过不拘于那些。”

对方没再说什么，把那盖头取了下来，露出一张疲惫的脸来。

王一博看着心有愧疚，语气也跟着软了下来“昨夜是我对不住你.......”

“没关系的，夫君喝多了回到自己房中休息也不奇怪。”肖烨打断他，说完了话还上手解自己胸前的盘扣，一边解一边直勾勾地盯着王一博。

王一博扭过头去不看她，她便来到桌旁，拉起他手覆上自己那裸露的前胸，一下下转着圈摩擦着，见王一博没动作，暗喜着顺势坐到了他的大腿上，咬着下唇色情的淫叫起来。

王一博满脸不耐烦地看着这个在他身上像水蛇一样扭动的女人，他提不起半点兴趣，那刺耳的呻吟听着就像魔音贯耳，好不折磨。

若是肖盏这般勾自个儿，现在怕是魂也丢了吧，王一博情难自抑地想。

当肖烨得寸进尺把手伸到他胯下乱摸的时候，王一博终是忍无可忍地推开了她，忍着不耐对她说“你大可不必如此轻贱自己。”

肖烨被推倒在地，罗裙卷到了腹部，双腿大敞，上半身的衣物也在方才褪了尽，她一时间又羞又恼，忍着泪对男人说“怎么，如今服侍自己的夫君也被称作轻贱？夫妻之间本应这般亲近。”

王一博冷冷地扫了她一眼，不耐烦地开口“我今日来只为了同你道歉，并没有旁的想法，往后也不可能有，还望顾念自重。”

他说完也不待人反应，径直走出了房间。来伺候姨太太的嬷嬷此时正候在门外，看那少爷衣冠不整地快步走出来，好奇得紧，怎么昨个儿没见大少爷过来，今早却从这屋里头出来了。

这嬷嬷也是个人精，连忙差丫鬟去拿来早膳，借着送膳的名义进了去。

只见这新嫁娘衣衫半褪地坐在镜台前，小心翼翼地打理着乱了的鬓发，背对着嬷嬷，笑着说“让您见笑了，他啊尽懂得胡闹，大清早还要过来搅我安生。”

“啊哟！这是什么话呀太太，这是好事儿啊，还望太太早日怀上少爷的子嗣，给王家添丁进口。”嬷嬷也笑着应答。

肖烨这会儿正对着铜镜画眉，闻言带上了几分羞涩说“是了，如此便好。”

嬷嬷把东西放下，便掩着嘴退了出去，不久后小小的西院都传遍了少爷那点闺房之事。

（12）  
“表妹唤我有何事？”肖盏没精打采地跟在嬷嬷身后，脸色十足的苍白，与前几日对比瘦了一大圈，不知道的还以为这少爷府如何亏待了她。

“许是有些私房话同肖姑娘讲吧，夫人说昨日同少爷折腾得累了些，没能亲自过来找你望你见谅。”嬷嬷回头冲她露出一个暧昧的微笑。

肖盏干巴巴地也附和着笑了笑，脚步却越发的僵硬起来，所幸嬷嬷走在前头，不然定会笑这肖姑娘走路同僵尸般滑稽。

短短的几步路，却走出了一辈子那么长。

“哎呀，是表姐来了，快坐。”肖烨招呼。

“欸。”肖盏磨蹭着坐到她边上。

“表姐，我这嫁过来足四五天了都没人做个伴，心里闷得慌，就是想叫你过来陪我说说话。”肖烨亲昵地拉起肖盏的手摇了摇。

“怎会闷呢，夫婿待你不好吗？”肖盏在熟人面前依旧是一副大小姐做派，她不露声色地把手抽了回来，微抿着唇扯出一个标准的微笑，双目炯炯地看着肖烨。殊不知她一颗心已经吊到了嗓子眼，盼着表妹说出否定的答案。

可表妹却莞尔一笑，颇为害臊地说“唉，他就是对我太好了，整天要个没完，折腾死我了。不过他要不在身边的话，我又想他想得紧。”

肖盏心里没来由的抽动，笑容僵在了嘴角，眼睛盯向那瓷杯的花纹，装作不在意的说“可我怎么听闻新婚第二日一早他才到你那儿？”

表妹画的漂亮的柳眉向上轻挑了下，随后竟带着哀怨又甜蜜的口吻开口“是啊那死相，说那日喝多了撞到那偏院去了，大清早一又急匆匆地赶来，真是不知道怎么说他好.....”

“赶来做什么，他有没有......”肖盏莽撞地打断了表妹，脸上闪过一丝慌张，随后很快被又她收敛了去。

没法再说下去，有没有难过，摔得厉不厉害，疼不疼，他有没有真的同你......可惜她没资格也没立场将这些话说出口，毕竟王一博现在不是从前的小宝，而是她未来的便宜儿子、她的妹夫。

“有什么？”表妹一脸疑惑。

“有......有没有觉得对不住你。”肖盏又一点点撑起嘴角，摆出了方才那得体的小姐样。

表妹用指腹摩擦着双唇，娇羞地说“他啊就，油嘴滑舌的，非拉着我要这要那，真是拿他没办法。”

肖盏此刻的心情可谓是五味杂陈，适才的心疼夹杂着滔天般的嫉妒与恼怒，一时也没去深究这话背后的真假，她紧咬牙关努力不让笑容垮了去，微微颔首算是给了回复。

“表姐，看来那会儿我们在别院学的东西也不全是没用的嘛，日后你嫁给爹了可都得靠那些。”表妹挤眉弄眼对她说。

听闻此话，肖盏的脸迅速冷了下去，方才的假笑也不见了踪影，她硬梆梆地开口道“这声爹叫的倒是亲近了。”谁都清楚，王老爷就是肖姑娘的逆鳞，在她面前提及这事儿都讨不到个好脸色。

表妹端起茶慢悠悠地往嘴边送，颇为苦口婆心地劝“唉，你也别不高兴嘛，终归嫁得算不错，我们姐妹俩以后也有个照应不是？”

“不劳你费心我的事，没旁的事我也该走了。”肖盏这下连一个眼神都不想分给她，起身就要离开。

表妹皮笑肉不笑地冲着她背影喊“那我也不留表姐了，一博还等着我用膳呢,表姐慢走呀。”

肖盏顿了顿，这一句话把她的心头火烧得更盛了，在肖家时这旁系表亲哪敢同她这般阴阳怪气地说话。她抬手揉了揉自己的僵硬的双颊，脸上重新扬起一抹笑，头也不回地撂下一句：“那可不，千万别让人等急了。”

（13）  
肖盏蹲在王一博院子的一处角落，手上掂了掂差人从后厨拿来的擀面杖。她方才实在是被那表妹气到了，这人明明好处都落尽了，却还要把自己叫到面前虚情假意地踩上一脚。

好你个王一博！你娶的好姨太太，不仅同她不知廉耻白日宣淫，还要陪她用午膳，你把我当成你夫人那会儿也没陪我吃过一顿。

肖盏从表妹那处出来后越想越难过，三分气三分怨，剩下四分都是醋，回到房间里把王一博阴差阳错送她那盘鸢尾都揪秃了，盯着落在桌面的花瓣，一时计上心头，恶向胆边生。

如今她正候着王一博从厢房里出来，手中拿着擀面杖想要趁人不备给他后脑勺一棒敲晕他，用膳，用膳......做梦去吧。等了大半天，她蹲得腿都麻了，人也逐渐冷静了下来，可心里还是堵得厉害。

她觉得自己既蠢又下作，要是今日用这东西将人打晕，轻而易举就会被发现。肖家大小姐就是这幅做派？肖盏，你也不害臊！

肖盏长长吁出了一口气，把手中的擀面杖背在身后，正准备原路返回时又听见那院子里几个嘴碎的丫鬟八卦,“最近少爷到底在后厨捣鼓什么东西？”

“少爷今日也在吗？”

“可不，在那折腾好半会儿了。”

“我听说是为了讨太太欢心，变着法给她做好吃的。”

“哎呀，我们少爷十指不沾阳春水的，也真是对这姨太太喜爱得要紧了。”

“我还听说啊......”

肖盏手里紧捏着那擀面杖，脸上没有任何表情，脚步虚浮地避开她们往后厨走去。她要干嘛，她能干嘛，不过是亲自把手上的东西还了罢。

这会儿王一博正在后厨瞎忙活，下人都被他赶了出去，加柴这活也得亲自来，做了好几回都不熟练，弄得白净的脸上一片黑。

肖盏拿着擀面杖站在门口，打量着这个忙里忙外的黑炭少爷，心里气得不行：有那么宝贝才嫁过来几天的姨太太吗，你的心可真是随随便便就能交出去。

肖盏越想心中越是愤懑，为什么这对象偏偏是肖烨，为什么不是自己！

肖盏走上前去，把手里的擀面杖放到了灶台上，故意弄出了点声响，王一博这才注意到她。他抬起头来看了肖盏一眼，又慌慌张张地低了下去，用袖口猛擦脸上的斑驳，却把鼻子那块乌黑晕的更大了。

肖盏拉下他的手，从兜里掏出手帕细细地同他擦着，脸上没带情绪。王一博偏过头躲开她，沉声问道“你来这做什么？”

“这后厨还没规定谁能来谁不能来吧，我散步路过这儿发现十指不沾阳春水的王少爷居然在里头，好奇得很，您屈尊在这地儿捣鼓什么新鲜玩意儿。”肖盏默默地把手收了回来。

王一博看了眼温在灶台上的汤，神色不大自然“本少自是有正事要做。”

什么正事？为你新姨太洗手作羹汤吗？

肖盏忍着心中烧得正旺的一把火，牙咬切齿地说“王少爷您可真懂得怜香惜玉呀，这点小事也不假手于人，想必可疼爱贵府姨太了吧。”

“你在胡说八道什么？”王一博皱眉“你来这究竟想干嘛，没什么事儿就赶紧出去吧，这不是你该来的地方。”

“王一博！！！”肖盏气结，一时风范全无地边冲眼前人喊，边趁手拿起一旁的擀面杖往那汤上一挥。

“嗞啦”一声瓷盅应声而裂，温着的汤沿着裂缝丝丝流了出来。

肖盏突然发难吓了王一博一跳，忙手忙脚乱地拿手去碰那热气蒸腾的碎汤盅，忍着烫去提那盅耳。

“王一博!这东西对你来说就这么重要吗！”肖盏看着他那被烫的发红的手，又气又心疼地去拉住。

王一博恼得要命，猛地甩开了她。他简直摸不准肖盏在想什么，听说她胃口不好，这几日便换着法子煮了好些东西偷偷地给她送去，可这人一点面子都不给，常常只敷衍地吃一两口。如今肖盏瘦得跟把骨头似了，他看着就心疼。今日他绞尽脑汁为肖盏做了滋补的鸡汤，不料她却跑来这莫名其妙地发了通脾气。

王一博看着那源源流尽的汤，无力地低下了头，眼底晦暗不明“肖盏，你还想怎样，我已经答应我所做的事，没有找过你了，按你所说的我们两清，什么也没发生，你究竟还想怎么样。”

眼泪在眼眶里打转，却怎么也流不下来，肖盏艰难地牵起嘴角，把食指竖在嘴边，冲他露出一个僵硬的笑

王一博，我放过你，谁又能放过我。

我得不到的凭什么要拱手让人，至少今日......眼下不行。


	5. Chapter 5

（14）  
“我后悔了，我后悔了小宝。”肖盏凑过去搂上他的脖子，噙住了他的唇，眼泪终是没有忍住，啪嗒啪嗒地往小掉，刚好落在两人紧贴的唇中，尝到一些涩味。

王一博还没从肖盏突然转变的态度中反应过来，呆呆地任由人抱着，没容他想清楚是怎么一回事，肖盏就揽着他的头，唇贴唇地深深吻了下去，小舌扣门般轻轻舔舐着男人的嘴唇。

肖盏拿指腹去擦他唇角，不容置啄道“我想亲你，张嘴。”

王一博全然没了方才那副决绝的模样，听到人的命令，下意识张了嘴，任由肖盏的软舌滑了进来，轻扫着他的贝齿，勾着他的舌头一阵吮吸，掠夺着口中稀薄的空气，呼吸交缠，未来得及吞下的涎水随着嘴角流下，好不亲密。

肖盏正拉着他的手往上衣里探，王一博碰到那一团软肉吓了一跳，烫着般缩回了手，这才清醒过来，皱着眉推开了她“你究竟要如何，想一出是一出，你把我当什么，还是以前挥之即来的下人吗。”

肖盏手上动作没停，把盘扣一颗颗地解开，露出一片白皙的肌肤，咬着下唇，泪眼朦胧地说“我后悔了，我真的好想你。”

不想你为她煮食，不想你去见她，不想你碰她，你该是我的，本该是我的。

肖盏，你不贱吗？

王一博喉头微动，四周都是自己鼓噪的心跳声，他知道自己没办法拒绝肖盏，他也不想去深究她今日的举动，一切明明白白地又有何益处，他们之间的感情从头到尾就蒙着一层雾，抹不开化不掉。

因为他也好想她。

有时候明知故犯，将错就错未必也不是一件好事。

王一博沉默地将手覆上肖盏的浑圆的酥胸，黑乎乎的碳爪在白皙柔嫩的皮肤上留下一道道斑驳的印记，肖盏埋怨道“你弄得脏死了。”

王一博抬头深深看了她一眼，而后在她的注视下又缓缓低下头去，细细舔着那污黑。肖盏却急了，连忙捧起他的脸，慌张地说“你舔什么啊，脏兮兮的，赶紧呸呸呸。”

王一博不依，依旧把头埋了进去，叼起一大口乳肉就往里吸，敏感的乳头整个都被他含进了嘴里，如今像孩子品奶般咂砸着品尝着。

肖盏软了半边腰，都要站不住了，承受过欢爱的小穴滋滋地泄出水来，弄湿了里裤，肖盏攀着王一博宽厚的肩膀，拉起他的手往自己身下引，哀求他“小宝摸摸盏盏这里，盏盏想要小宝。”

王一博闻言放过了那团被玩的殷红的乳肉，抽出肖盏牵着他的那只手，放入身旁的水盆里洗了个干净，而后直起身来，两眼直勾勾地看着肖盏，哑着声音对她说“我现在再给你一个选择，如果继续下去，我以后不会放过你，当然你现在后悔了，我可以停下来，往后桥归桥路归路，再也不要来招惹我。”

肖盏觉得自己当下有些难堪，赶着上前勾引男人行苟且之事，伦理道德都被踩在了脚下，自我拉扯坠入深渊，不愿放弃这背德的快感。

肖盏压下喉头的苦涩，撩起鬓边的一缕碎发，风情万种地对他笑着说“我不后悔，快点儿，今日都依你。”

（15）  
王一博刚把那物插进肖盏湿热的小穴时，外面便不应景地传来了脚步声，紧接着是厨子着急的呐喊：“少爷，哎哟我的爷啊，到饭点了您怎么还不出来，小的可来不及准备饭菜咯。”

肖盏吓了一跳，生怕那人进来，小穴一阵收缩，把大家伙咬得紧紧的。王一博直爽得嘶了声，揉了揉那肉绵绵的屁股，安慰身前人放松一些，随后便握住那细腰开始缓缓地抽动开来。

那倒霉厨子还以为少爷不在了，正打算进去，却听到里面传来了小声的抽泣声。

我的个大老爷，少爷怎么还躲在里面哭啊，我现在进去他得多下面子啊，说不定以后还来个眼不见为净，算了算了，不做饭至多被骂一顿罚些银两，不至于丢工作。

厨子灰溜溜地顺着来时的路返回了。

王一博这边正干得畅快，从后面搂着人一下下挺腰把自己送进温柔乡，细细地亲吻着肖盏单薄的背脊。

肖盏实在太瘦了，两侧蝴蝶骨高高凸起，腰间没有一丝赘肉，摸着竟比之前又清癯了些，只臀肉和酥胸还丰满圆润，王一博咬住人的耳朵，说着关心人的话，语气却没有一丝温度“为什么不吃饭，瘦成这样一阵风都能把你刮走。”

肖盏泪眼迷蒙，被干地不断向前耸动，揉着胸前晃动的两团软肉，艰难地回答“吃不下饭...嗯啊，没胃.嗯啊...口不想吃...嗯”

王一博看着她腰间两个坍塌下去的小窝，不由的一阵心疼，语气却没能软下来“你这样我就叫刚刚那厨子回来，仔细问清楚你的口味。”

“不要啊......啊啊嗯呢不要嘛，难道你想让别人....嗯啊...看到盏盏现在的样子吗。”肖盏反手扣住王一博的脖子撒起娇来。

“什么样子，被我干的样子吗姨娘？”一想到眼前的女人日后要躺在他爹的身下如此这般的骚浪呻吟，他就内心更是烦躁得要命，报复似的往里狠狠地挺了挺。

肖盏泪流得更凶了，断断续续地指控“不要...嗯嗯...这样叫我，我....不是，我...不想。”

王一博此时就像头发疯的狮子，被自己方才想法给困住了，根本没在意身下人瑟缩发抖的身子，红着眼睛一个劲儿往里捣，好似要惩罚那烂红的小穴般，肖盏承受着这猛烈的撞击，不消一会儿就迎来了高潮，淫水淅淅沥沥地浇在他的龟头上，整个人也因高潮抽搐了几下，小穴把那阳物夹得更紧了。

王一博闷哼一声，把手伸下去沾了一掌心粘腻的液体，他把那手放到肖盏眼前，恶劣地去羞她“姨娘，你流了好多水哦，粘粘的，要不要自己尝尝味道？”

没料到的是，肖盏向后使力猛地推开了他，那硕大的龟头“啵”的一声离开了汁水淋漓的爱穴。王一博那挺立的东西还跨在腿间，柱身通红狰狞，一副要射不射的样子。

“王一博，我说了不要这样叫我，我不想做了。”颤抖的声音多少露出本人的愤恨。

肖盏脸上湿淋淋的，泪水和汗水混在一起，打湿了睫毛和鬓角。王一博看着她臀尖被撞得通红的一片，白皙的细腰上还带有两个掌印，终是意识到自己过火了，心里唾弃着自己不是个人。一时心疼得紧，气一下子全消了，上前一步温柔地把人揽进了怀中，舔吻着她脸颊的泪痕，小心翼翼地道歉“对不起，是我不好，我不提了，不提了好不好。”

男人的怀抱像桎梏，肖盏越挣他抱得越紧，好半响她才停下来，眼泪扑簌扑簌一个劲儿地流“我不想的，我也不想的，我只想要你。”

王一博的心像被猛烈地拉扯开两瓣来，那日他听到肖盏的那句小事，更多的是恼，而如今是不折不扣的疼惜，他顺着人的背脊一下下安抚着，不停在她耳边重复“没事的，没事的，我一直都在。”

两人就这样相拥了好半响，直到肖盏平复下来，王一博才稍稍把手垂下，想去够方才肖盏脱掉的衣物。

肖盏却紧紧搂住他不让人松开，打着哭嗝说“你干嘛！不许放开我！”

王一博没辙只得把手臂收回来，紧紧揽住了她“小哭包，你得穿上衣服，不然待会就着凉了。”

嘴上一套君子说辞，可腿间那挺立还不解风情地直戳戳在肖盏身下，搁得人难受。肖盏把脸埋在他肩头，羞得耳朵都通红了，忸怩地小声说“不穿衣服，你那热，给我插进来。”

王一博不依，这会儿还趁人之危那就真成畜生了。

谁知怀里的人却生气了，鼓起湿漉漉的小脸，瞪着盛满泪水的大眼睛说“笨蛋！让你给我就给我，本小姐要你插进来！”

王一博哭笑不得，只得面对面把人抱起来抵住小穴长驱直入开始缓慢的抽插，肖盏搂着对方的脖子，不满地咬着男人的肩头，气呼呼地说“快点儿，这样是射不出来的。”

毋庸置疑，肖盏是药也是妖精，她是蛊惑王一博的春药，是诱惑他的媚狐。

（16）  
这场性事到底没有持续太久，肖盏夹得厉害，加之王一博满肚子的自责，不出百下便都射到了肖盏肚子里。

可那小妖精却还不满足，勾着往他房间走，在那胡天胡地地又来了一场，完事后两人躺在床上大口地喘着气，回味着唇舌间的甜蜜。

王一博揽着肖盏去亲她耳垂，把肖盏痒得嘻嘻娇笑，软绵绵地捶着他的胸口，他正想揽着人说会情话，门外却煞风景地响起了敲门声。

两人认命地爬起来穿衣服，王一博搂着人不舍地亲了又亲，忍不住地往她的红唇上盖章，那头敲门声却越来越急促。

“快走，待会衣服又要乱了。”肖盏娇嗔地把王一博探进她胸襟的手抽了出来。

“心肝记得要想我。”王一博熟门熟路地跨上窗台，又恋恋不舍地回过头看着肖盏。

“谁想你，才不想你快走吧。”肖盏冲他做鬼脸，末了不放心又补上一句“小心啊，别又摔个狗啃泥。”

王一博心里甜滋滋的，冲人抛了个飞吻便从窗台上跳了下去。

肖盏整好衣服，慢吞吞地走过去开门，心里却埋怨每回事后都有烦人的嬷嬷来扰人好事。

“啊哟肖姑娘你可算应门了，还寻思着你不在屋里头呢。”

“久等了，请问有何事？”

“王老爷明日午时要到这儿半个什么西洋人的舞会，千叮嘱万嘱咐让姑娘赏脸参加。”

肖盏的表情肉眼可见地垮了下去，良久才回了句“嗯，知道了。”


	6. Chapter 6

（15）  
次日。

“爹，您怎么不问问我的意愿，就带着人来弄什么洋人舞会啊。”王一博看着被布置地花里胡哨的大堂，烦躁地挠了挠头。

“嘿，瞧你小子，这么点小事爹还做不了主啊。”王老爷拿起桌旁的茶杯，润了润喉又说“今日来的可都是富商权贵，你好好看看有哪家女儿合心意的，爹给你说去。”

王一博眉头紧皱“我这不刚娶了个姨太太吗，您着急个什么劲儿？”

王老爷闻言又想起了前几日这府中的管家同他汇报的糟心事，什么个这辈子就娶一个姨太太......

他知道这孩子倔得很，凶不得逼不得，何况自己对他一直心有愧疚，只好柔下声来同他商量“诶，一博啊，咱也就看看，不强求，万一有你喜欢的呢是吧。”

“我不会来的，您好好跳您的吧。”王一博厌恶地摆摆手，抬脚就要离开。

王老爷不悦，但也拿这个儿子也没辙，索性就随王一博去了，自己正好找点别的事儿干。他转头对一旁的下人说“肖姑娘住哪个院子啊，你领我去罢。”

这不大不小的声音正好传进了王一博的耳里，顿时一个急刹停了下来，一脸不虞之色对他爹说“您找她做什么？”

王老爷三番四次被儿子下面子这会儿也生气了，声音拔高了吼他“怎得？我管不了儿子我还管不了一个妾吗。”

王一博十指紧握，忍着挥拳打爹的不孝冲动，咬牙切齿地服软“我待会儿会过来的。”他顿了顿又开始扯谎：“肖姑娘正陪着肖烨，想必姐妹俩有不少话要说，我看爹您还是别去打扰。”

王老爷满意了些，摸了摸下巴的山羊须，冷哼一声说“你来就就好，既然盏儿没空，我就不过去了，但舞会你得把她和肖烨都领来。”

王一博心中抑郁，但也别无他法，只得低声应了句是。

西院内。

王一博信口胡掐的事倒真给他说中了，此时肖盏还真和肖烨在一块。

肖烨正拿手帕捂着嘴鼻，一脸嫌弃地看着桌上的鸢尾，对肖盏说“表姐，你能不能把它移到别处去啊。”

肖盏都不大想搭理她，伸出食指稍稍把花推远了些，嘀咕道“这么不喜欢我这儿的花，那你来我屋作甚啊。”

“这不想给表姐你赔不是吗，昨日是烨儿莽撞了。”肖烨把椅子移得远了些，不满地盯着桌上那花。

肖盏撑着手笑，“怎么莽撞了，那声爹不是叫得挺顺口的吗？”

“烨儿倒也知道表姐不满这婚事，但木已成舟不能改的不是？”肖烨讪然一笑，忙解释道。

“肖烨，如果你今天过来就是为了和我说这件事，那可以回去了。”肖盏这会儿连看都不想看她了。

“诶，表姐可别生气嘛，我今日来是为了另一件事。”

“说。”

“昨日床榻间一博同我说今日有个什么交谊舞舞会，我记得表姐从前多少学过，想让你同我一起，好做个伴嘛。”

“嬷嬷已经同我说过了，我自是会去的。”肖盏努努嘴，暗自诽腹：呵，还床榻间，感情昨天半夜来敲我房门的不是你那好夫婿。

（16）  
舞会眼看就开始了，王老爷正在招呼宾客，来的人不外乎都是风流浪迹的公子哥儿和那些个有意于王家公子的待字闺中的小姐。王老爷难隐本性，色眯眯地在那些执扇半遮面的害羞姑娘中扫视一圈，默默地在心中给人评分，皆是姿色平平，不及他的天仙十分之一。

那天仙自然是肖盏，如今王老爷是越想起她就越难耐，琢磨着什么时候给她开个苞，反正横竖都是要进他家门，早点又有何干系。

想罢他又一脸兴奋地搓了搓手掌，笑着吩咐一旁的管家“去去去，舞会开始了，替我请肖姑娘出来。”

“是。”

王一博这头倒死活寻不到人，想必肖盏应该是被他爹提前叫走了，便也脚步匆匆地向大堂跑去。

宾客来得多，王一博好半天才瞧见他们，肖盏此时正一脸为难地在同他爹拉扯。

王一博急匆匆地想穿过那一对对跳得正酣的男女，可肖烨看到了他后就挂在他身上，死活不愿松手，一时举步维艰。

“爹，您干嘛呢？”好不容易甩开累赘才得以突出重围，王一博额前的碎发都被汗濡湿了。

王老爷咧出一口黄牙“你这孩子，爹还能干嘛当然是邀请你小姨娘跳舞啊。”这话虽是说给王一博听的，眼睛却没从肖盏身上移开半厘。

“我......我对这洋人舞实在是......”肖盏冲王一博露出一个求救的眼神。

“什么呀表姐，你从前不是学过嘛，别谦虚呀给我们露两手。”被丢下的肖烨这会儿才艰难地扒开人群，气息不稳地挽上了王一博的手，随后又拉着他，在众人面前撒娇“走啦一博，别妨碍爹了，我们也跳去。”

“我......”王一博虽满脸不情愿，但在自家爹面前还免不得要装个样子：“好。”

肖盏看着这打情骂俏的狗男女，心里升起了一股怒火，混蛋王一博，昨日还口口声声说喜欢我，心悦我，敢情都是嘴上一套。

“那盏儿也赏个脸吧？”王老爷探过去拉肖盏的手，还不忘吃人豆腐，拿掌心去摩擦她光滑嫩白的手背，笑吟吟地咧出满脸褶子说“这小手比我家那几位可滑溜多咯。”

肖盏嫌恶地皱起眉，忍着一腔闷气对这好色的老头说“王老爷，还请罢。”

王一博此时正虚扶着肖烨的腰有一搭没一搭地跳着，心中烦闷地很，两眼珠子全贴在肖盏身上。

“一博~干嘛呢，认真跳舞嘛。”肖烨同他撒娇，往他身上靠，还得寸进尺地贴上他的胸膛，拿山包似的胸脯蹭他。

肖盏往他那边扫了眼，也扬起一个笑，忍着恶心娇滴滴地同王老爷说“老爷扶着人的腰嘛。”说罢还抓起那枯枝老手往自己腰间覆去。

王老爷被肖盏这一下苏得头皮发麻，若是一旁没人，怕是哈喇子都流了下来，他两手紧捏着肖盏的细腰，恨不得立马将这小妖精吃干抹净。

王一博看着自家色胚老子手越移越下，最后停在了肖盏那丰腴饱满的肉屁股上，偷偷摸摸地上手揉捻流连，顿时双眼冒火，紧紧盯着那边，没想到自己怀里人也是个戏精，不安分地胡乱呻吟起来。

肖烨磨胸磨地正兴奋，那会儿在别院学的淫技这下有了用处。她的乳头已近硬挺挺地立了起来，她就不信王一博是什么柳下惠，美人在怀也没有一丝感觉。

王一博实在烦这不要脸的，如今她的动作无疑是火上浇油，他甚至颇为恶毒得想，这女人跟爹真是天作之合，一个好色一个淫荡。

他揽着肖烨的腰把人扒开了点，装作跟错节拍，脚下踩了她好几脚，把她那白布素鞋给弄得脏兮兮的，偏偏王一博又装作一脸无辜的样子：对不起啊，我舞跳得太烂了，你没事儿吧？”

肖烨也不好看他这样子也不好说什么，眼下也顾不上骚了，方才嘴边小声的呻吟都变成了吃痛的惊呼，引得不少人侧目。

肖盏这边正使力想把那色老头的手拨开，听到肖烨的叫唤也望了过去，正巧看到王一博脚下不留情，一盖一个印，好好的交谊舞，硬是被两人跳成了踢踏舞。

肖盏把视线移到王一博的侧脸上，这会他肉乎乎的脸颊正随着激烈的舞步上下抖动，肖盏被这奶膘弄得心里软乎乎的，眼角也染上了笑意，甚至都忘了和那老色鬼作斗争，只这么呆呆地看着王一博。

王一博一脸无辜地又踩了人好几脚，心中的烦躁消去了不少，又抬头去寻肖盏，却不料直直对上了人温柔的目光，一瞬像吃了什么灵丹妙药，心下那点阴霾全被驱散了，冲她咧出一个大大的笑。

两人眼神相交，仿佛在空气中激起了无形的火花，缠绵悱恻地在对方身上流连着，眷恋不舍，奈何共起舞的却不是彼此。

肖盏痴痴地望着他，全然忘了身边的色老头。那王老爷看人不再挣扎，便得寸进尺地把手滑向了她的臀缝间，有一下没一下地揩油。

肖盏被摸得一个激灵，忍着喉头涌上来的恶心，学着王一博的样子，假意漏了节拍，狠狠地踩了那老色鬼几脚，脸上也装作无辜，嘟起小嘴说“抱歉抱歉。”

王一博看到自家老子被踩，心里舒坦至极，冲肖盏挤眉弄眼地笑。

肖盏探过头去，看着又贴到他怀里去的肖烨，气不打一处来，嘴夸张地张开，朝他打口型“傻子，肖烨！”

王一博疑惑地歪了歪头，自言自语道“啥子宵夜？”肖烨以为男人叫她，抬头惊喜地应答，王一博满头问号，懒得理她，心不在焉地动作着，琢磨肖盏的意思。

这傻子，都快给狐狸精吃干抹净了！

上半场好不容易结束了，肖盏终于从王老爷那脱了身，不知那色胚又看上了哪家姑娘，腆着脸去邀请人家跳舞了。

王一博瞧见空档，找了个借口甩下肖烨，趁人不注意快步往肖盏那走去，行云流水般搂上了人的细腰，带着她几步旋到了角落处，那儿正巧有块素色纱帘，虚虚地罩着他们，若不仔细上前分辨，还真看不出里头藏的两人是谁。

王一博双手搂住肖盏的细腰，亲昵地把头埋到她的肩窝处，委屈地小声说“想跟小盏跳舞。”

肖盏还气着，着手拧了把王一博腰间的肉，鼓着嘴气呼呼地说“我可不想跟你跳，方才看你踩人踩得够呛，怎么？拉着我到这犄角旮旯地，你也觉得自己丢脸啊。”

王一博闻言又冲她笑“我这不想跟你多亲近一下吗，绝不踩你，踩谁也不踩心肝啊，你要不放心，可以把脚踩到我脚背上。”

“傻不傻啊你，臭流氓。”肖盏偏就吃他这一套，笑着摸了摸他的头，揽着他的脖子。俩人随着音乐轻轻摇晃起来，身体越来越近，头抵着头，好不亲密，隔着纱帘望去，那朦胧的模样真让人以为这是一对时刻都不愿分开的爱侣。

肖盏曼妙的身姿随着音乐缓缓地左右摇摆，那肉臀的确了不得，小小的幅度也能晃出一波肉浪。

王一博想起刚刚他那色鬼老爹的动作，一时醋的不行，大手也往下罩住了那大馒头。

肖盏哪想到这人一刻也不安生，娇嗔着骂他“羞不羞啊，别人该瞧见了。”

王一博哪肯住手，他最爱肖盏这样了，手下愈加变本加厉“这地儿谁能瞧见，再说瞧见就瞧见呗。”说罢，还狠狠地捏了把肖盏的臀尖软肉。

“你干嘛！”肖盏被这突如其来的一下吓到了，疼得眼角都渗出了泪，瘪起嘴警告他“万一呢！要是落下话柄，总归是不好的。”

“有什么不好的，你迟早都是我的。”王一博两条手臂把人钳得紧紧地，半点不像跳舞，更像挟持。

肖盏左右也扭不出来，心底一阵苦涩，低声道“你我都明白没有这天。”

“什么叫没有这天？那我们现在算是什么？”王一博有些生气了，微微松开了她。

肖盏眼神闪躲往一旁张望，却被那纱帘挡住了视线，在这小小的一角里王一博几乎侵占了她所有的注意与心神，可她也明白，那人始终不属于她，一时的偷欢不能自欺欺人一辈子。

王一博气恼，松了松手，虚虚地环住她，无奈地叹了口气“不管你说什么，我是不会放手的。当初我给过你机会，现在你休想丢下我。”

“你明不明白你在说什么！”

“我清楚得很我在说什么。别说你不懂我什么意思，肖盏。”

肖盏被他无赖的样子气笑了，长吸了口气问他“那肖烨呢？你最疼爱的姨太太呢？”

王一博一脸迷茫“谁疼爱她了，干她什么事，我又不稀罕她。”

肖盏面无表情地重复“不稀罕她。”

不稀罕他你同她睡，那点桃色情事能传的满府都是，不稀罕她你给她做汤，本小姐给你打碎了还着急的不得了，不稀罕她，跳舞还要贴着跳！

肖盏小脾气上来了，但又不想自己看起来像个怨妇，便强压住不提，心中郁结得难受，说什么也不肯跳下去了。

王一博只好软下声来哄她“好啦，别生气了，你生什么气啊，我今日一早在后山给你布置了好些东西，晚上到那去找我好吗？”

“你嘴上把我当心肝，你行为上有把我当心肝吗，不去！谁爱去谁去！最好让你那好姨太太去。”肖盏把脸扭到一边。

“你又在胡说些什么，今晚我定要候着你来为止.......啊呀......肖盏你！”话还没说完，王一博就被人猛地扫了一脚，腿一崴就铲倒在地上。

肖盏冲他做了个鬼脸，气冲冲地跑了。


	7. Chapter 7

（17）  
肖盏坐在房中撑着头，心不在焉地向窗外眺望，天色逐渐暗了下来，她越来越踌躇不定，偏生那点脾气还没消，瘪着嘴嘟囔“随便，爱等便等，本小姐偏不去。”

直至黑夜将周遭包围，她慢吞吞地用了膳，沐了浴，没事找事干，将这躁动的时间一点点拉长了。她甚至还拉来平日嘴碎的嬷嬷拉起家常，三句中有两句都围绕着那小少爷。

那嬷嬷是从本家过来的，打小看着王一博长大，说起他的事亲昵得像在说孙子。两人聊得甚欢，这嬷嬷心大，也不觉得同老爷的未来姨太聊少爷的事有何不妥，且嘴上也没个门把，把王一博幼时干得糗事全都抖了出来，肖盏听得正高兴，那嬷嬷却话音一转，无端地叹起气来。

“少爷以前是个可爱包淘气鬼，可长大懂事得早啊，我们这些老嬷子看得也心疼，肖姑娘啊你是不知道.......”嬷嬷又长长吁了口气，倒豆子般将陈年往事全说了出来。

...........

“这事本不该说的，老嬷子就是管不住嘴，还望肖姑娘不要......肖姑娘？”

肖盏听完自责心疼得厉害，一刻也坐不住了，急匆匆地拿起桌上的油灯便跑了出去，内心焦灼得要命。

傻子傻子，不会还等着吧。

她气喘吁吁地跑到后山的时候，那里并没有一丝光亮，肖盏松了口气，却又忍不住失落。

你急什么劲儿啊，他害怕还不会回去吗。

肖盏正想抬脚往回走，却隐隐约约听到了一阵阵抽鼻子的声音。

“小宝？”肖盏转身走向凉亭，趴在石桌上的人吓了她一大跳。

提灯凑近了看才发现原来是王一博，脸绷得紧紧的，嘴抿成了一条直线，眼睛闭得紧紧的，浑身还不住地颤抖。

肖盏心疼极了，忙上前去抱住他，嘴里不住地道歉“怎么了，别怕别怕，盏盏在啊......”

王一博愣了好半响，才伸回抱住她，像是要把她嵌在怀里般使命地往里揉，嘴上含糊地说着“不要离开我.......”

肖盏轻抚着他的背脊，柔声安慰他“不离开你，不会的......”

肖盏仿佛看见了方才嬷嬷口中那惹人怜的小少爷，甚至都能想象出，那个爱撒娇的孩子一夜间长大的故事。

不要离开我，最初是对爹爹母亲说的。

（18）  
王一博从小就怕黑，幼时夜寝总要窝在母亲怀里，肉手紧紧地拽着她的袖子不肯松，王夫人常逗他，同他说“小宝这么怕黑，以后长大不能同娘睡了这么办。”

小肉球拱在母亲怀中，闷声闷气地说“那小宝不要长大。”

王夫人呼噜着他的圆脑袋，低头亲了口他脸颊的嫩肉“那可不行，小宝长大了要娶媳妇儿的，小宝要懂得疼媳妇儿。”说着就作势松开圈着他的手。

王一博可不干，从薄被中抬起小肉脸，委屈地鼓着两腮，眼泪汪汪地说“不要媳妇儿，要娘，爹爹有好多媳妇儿，可是娘最好......媳妇儿不好，娘好。”

弄得王夫人好笑又无奈，只得把人揽进怀里，手轻轻拍着小孩肉嘟嘟的屁股，在他耳边轻轻落下了句“不是媳妇儿不好，是爹......算了，赶紧睡吧小猪猪，明日到学堂去别又瞌睡了。”

“我不是猪，小宝才不是猪。”小猪气呼呼地说。

“瞌睡猪今日在学堂打呼被夫子打手心了,那......”

“呜呜....戒尺打得小宝好疼，但小宝没哭，娘呼呼。”王一博白白嫩嫩的小脸顿时垮了下来，藕节般的肉手举到王夫人跟前。

娘俩每晚睡前都会有得没得唠上一大堆，王一博入梦的前一刻，会紧紧抓着她的衣角，小嘴嘟囔着“娘，不要离开我。”

王夫人会亲亲他的小肉脸，同他约定“娘不走，一直都在。”

王夫人到底是食言了，没过多久就染上了可怕的风寒，每日都病恹恹地躺在床上，自然也就不许王一博与她同寝了。

王一博可生气了，在爹爹面前打滚，泪珠子一颗一颗地掉，哭得上气不接下气的。王老爷心疼他，抱着他睡了几日，爹爹宽厚的肩膀并不比娘温柔的怀抱差，王一博也总算消停了，睡前还会不安地同王老爷勾小指“爹爹，不能离开我哦。”

“好。”王老爷答得干脆。

可一日小可怜半夜起来后，爹却不在身边，偌大的床铺只躺了他个小小的肉球，周围黑乎乎静悄悄得，总觉得画本上那些尖嘴獠牙的大妖怪会在角落暗处藏着。

王一博害怕极了，却又不敢放声哭，两颗米粒大小的门牙紧紧咬着下唇，小脸憋得通红，无声地掉着金豆豆。

爹爹在哪呢？可怜的小家伙趴在床铺上哭得上气不接下气，又怕自己发出声音，忙用小肉爪盖上嘴巴。

爹爹不会被妖怪捉走了吧？小孩儿思及此处更害怕了，像个虾米似的蜷起来，小小的脑袋中想得全是妖怪折磨爹爹的画面，妖怪会像夫子般训斥爹爹，用戒尺抽爹爹的手心还有屁屁吗？

王一博感同身受般摸了摸自个儿的肉手与软绵绵的屁屁。“好疼的......嗝......我要......嗝......去救爹爹，加油小宝......嗝娘说小宝最勇敢。”他咬着手指打着哭嗝小声地给自己打气。

小短腿颤颤巍巍地迈下了床，一手紧抓着单薄的里衣，一手顺起爹爹送他的小弹弓，哭得红肿的小眼珠子瞪得圆圆的，注意着四周的风吹草动。

他哆哆嗦嗦地打开房门，一阵凉风拂过，寒意兜头把他盖住，激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，王一博握住那小弹弓，给自己鼓劲“小宝有武器，小宝不怕的！”

然后他穿过了那条黑黑的看不见尽头的长廊，终是在一间还燃着亮光的厢房找着了爹爹。

王老爷正扶着女人的腰上下动作着，嘴里纵情地呻吟大叫，他的儿子却站在一扇薄门外，两手紧紧捂着耳朵，抿着双唇哭得浑身发抖，那把珍视的弹弓落在了他的脚边。

那之后，王一博明白了有些事或许比那虚无的妖怪更可怕。他惧怕黑暗，更厌恶黑暗。

他不再与爹同寝，回到自己的厢房内，每晚燃起一盏长明灯，伴着灯光驱走恐惧，小脸埋在冰凉的被褥中，盼着娘可以好起来，再次感受娘柔软的怀抱。

王夫人没法回应儿子的希望，没法遵守他们的诺言，身卧病榻数日，终是撒手人寰了。

“不要离开我。”于王一博而言就像一个会防弹的魔咒。

（19）  
两人在清爽的仲夏夜风中紧紧相拥了好一会儿，直至王一博回过了神，稍稍松开了肖盏抬手抹了把脸，清醒了过来。

肖盏把头埋在他的肩窝蹭了蹭，才慢吞吞地抬起头来，带着一双红红的兔子眼和一张沾满泪痕的脸蛋。

王一博拿指腹去擦她的脸，心疼地说“怎么了心肝。”

肖盏努力睁大眼睛向上看，控制着不让眼泪流下，鼓着嘴巴委委屈屈地说“王一博你个傻子，我都说了我不会来！”

“那你现在不是来了吗？”王一博把她抱得更紧了些，用嘴去亲她颤颤巍巍的眼皮，又补上一句“来了，就不走了好不好，不要.......”

“我不会离开你的！”肖盏截断他的话，紧张地抓住了他的手，放在嘴边吻了吻，复而又信誓旦旦地说“我向你保证，肖盏不会离开王一博！”

王一博微不可闻地抽了抽鼻子，眼里蓄了水，那月亮的微光照映出了肖盏急切的表情。他眨眨眼把那点泪压回去，笑着同她打趣“那肖姑娘可要说话算话，本小爷人都是你的了，你可不能始乱终弃。”

“傻瓜。”肖盏破涕为笑，伸手去摸了摸他乱糟糟的头，伸长脖子去吻他，心疼地指责“为什么不点灯，你要同我乌漆嘛黑地约会吗？”

王一博这才像想起什么似的，兴奋地把人拉了起来，指着亭外一大块蒙着布的草地。

肖盏二丈和尚摸不着头脑“你给我看这个干嘛？”

王一博笑着摇摇头，鞠下腰去抓着那布的一角，而后猛地一扯。

顷刻间，眼前的一幕把肖盏惊呆了。

那黑布下面是一片发着光的花海，数只萤火虫在花丛间起舞，发出莹莹亮光，仿佛将天幕中的星星都偷了下来困在此处，照亮了后山的一方天地，驱散了心中那点恐惧。

王一博缓缓地牵起了肖盏的手，放在唇边吻了吻。

肖盏好不容易忍住的眼泪此时又都涌了出来，哭唧唧地说“你干嘛搞这些干嘛啊。”

王一博紧张兮兮“你不喜欢吗？”

“呜呜喜欢，我太喜欢了。”肖盏的眼泪像掉了线的珠子般滑落。

王一博手忙脚乱地拿衣袖给她擦拭，嘴里哄着“喜欢就好嘛，心肝别哭了，我费了老大劲呢，大早上来这里栽花，傍晚来抓萤火虫，把我累的够呛了。”

肖盏打着哭嗝问“嗝......你不是打、嗝........最讨厌虫子吗？”

“可谁会讨厌萤火虫呢。”

“那为何拿块布盖着嗝，又不掌灯嗝。”

“为了给你个惊喜啊，怎么样，有没有更爱我？”王一博探过头去讨了一个吻。

“傻瓜，讨厌你讨厌你。”肖盏堪堪止住眼泪，嘴上说着讨厌，却又撅着嘴拉过王一博深深吻了下去。

奈何这哭嗝十分煞风景，弄得这吻万分不像样，两人只好恋恋不舍地分开，王一博轻轻拍着她的后背给她顺气，有一搭没一搭地聊了起来。

“这萤火虫怎么只在花中飞，不会跑散吗嗝嗝。”

“傻猪，那是我拿细网网住了。”

“嘿嘿。”肖盏捂着嘴傻兮兮地笑了起来，随后像是想起了什么似的板起脸说“这么有经验，你是不是给别人弄过。”

王一博捏了捏她瓷白的小脸，无奈地说“哪有什么别人。”

“肖烨啊！”肖盏不满地转过头去盯着他。

“又跟她有什么干系，我又不喜欢她。”王一博皱眉。

“那你同她睡觉，给她做汤，还跟她贴身热舞！”肖盏越说越气，眼睛睁得圆碌碌的，瞪着眼前的男人。

“？？？你哪听来的，算了，我同你说清楚......”王一博被气笑了，抱着人开始解释。

肖盏安安静静地窝在他怀里，听完了始末，心里高兴得恨不得放两簇小烟花来庆祝，脸上却忍着笑意蛮不讲理地撒娇“那也是你不对，找人误会就是你的错。”

“对对对，都是我不对！”王一博好笑地看着她。

“哼，不然勒。”肖盏红着脸上前去看那一大群萤火虫，好半响又凑回来，扭扭捏捏地拉着人的衣角说“我们来.......亲一个，不打嗝了。”

“这活儿不用征得我同意。”王一博闭起眼，一副任君采拮的模样。

“臭不要脸。”肖盏笑着拍了拍他的手，随后踮起脚尖携着清凉的夜风在他唇上轻轻印下了一吻。

“盏盏。”

“嗯？”

“我们待会儿把他们都放了吧”

“那就黑乎乎一片了，你不怕吗。”

“不怕。”

即使抬头是月光，低头是星海，但转头并肩而立的那人，才是这世间最闪耀的光亮。


	8. Chapter 8

（20）  
自后山那一夜后，肖盏和王一博便愈发的亲热，恨不得日夜相守，可这关系终究是乱了套背了德，哪敢惹人知，所以只得偷偷摸摸，处处提防。

此时两人正躲在书房荒唐，水乳交融情到浓处，自是没有半点忌讳，那淫液精水弄得四处都是，案桌上几本古籍被这骚膻物弄地晕了墨，黑乎乎地糊在了一块。偏那冤家不知羞，端着一副翩翩君子模样，赤身裸体的盘腿坐在桌前，手执毛笔，神情认真地摹写着什么。

肖盏见他这幅模样便觉得好笑，伸出圆润荧白的趾头勾他那绵软的腿侧，嘴上噙着一抹浅笑，好奇地探过头去“写什么呢？”

王一博顺势把她拉到怀里圈着，脑袋搁到她小巧的肩头上，在人耳边轻声说“看，这书可被你那东西弄得晕了大半页的字，为夫不得负起责任补上啊。”

肖盏看那褶皱不堪的书页，脸红了一大半，自知理亏，嘴上倒不认输“就你那狗爬字，还不如不补呢。”

王一博愤愤地咬了咬她的柔嫩的耳垂，指着刚补上的那行字对她说“这是近日流行的新型字体。”

肖盏没理他，仔细辨认着上头的字“《西厢记》吗，崔莺莺相会张生。”

“是怎样的故事，我还没读过。”

“’鸳鸯枕，翡翠衾，羞答答不肯把头抬，弓鞋凤头窄，云鬓坠金钗’。”肖盏念了句诗，复而才说“一个书生与相国小姐冲破礼教，私下结合的故事。”

王一博低头沉默了半响“那......他们有情人终成眷属了吗？”

“原著中没有，张生把崔莺莺比作尤物，认为沉迷情爱会自我堕落，最后还是离开了她。”肖盏微微摇了摇头，低垂着脸又补上一句“这种故事哪会有什么好的结局。”

王一博执起她的手，不满道“怎的没有，我又不是那薄情的张生，我同你定会好好的。”

肖盏神色焉焉，觉得眼前的男人天真得很，抬手揉了揉男人的脑袋说了句“傻瓜”。

“我们不读这个了，换一本。”王一博闷闷地吧手中的书放下，胡乱地抽了另一本。

肖盏看着眼前那本被翻得卷了边的《诗经》，一时觉得好笑“王一博，你总看这书啊。”  
素来没脸没皮的人脸居然罕见的红了，手忙脚乱地要把书拿好，肖盏却一把夺了下来，偏要逗他，照着书大声念“静女其姝，俟我于城隅。爱而不见，搔首踟蹰.......咦？怎么还做了记号？”  
王一博耳廓连着脸颊红了个遍，像黄昏的火烧云，低垂着头深深埋到了肖盏的肩窝。

“好啦不逗你了，小朋友，这也要羞羞啊。”肖盏捏了把他肉乎乎的脸颊肉，又装作生气说“嗯？做记号干嘛？你还有别的小情俟你于城隅？”

王一博还是不肯抬头，声音听着倒是挺委屈的“哪有别人，就是近来......想同你到外头去......但又不晓得能做什么，就找了这些书来参考。”

肖盏咬着下唇忍笑“这书也有得参考？”

“甚少。”王一博闷闷地说。

“那明日我约你一同外出好不好。”肖盏哄他。

“真的？”王一博抬起头滴溜着眼睛说。

“真的，不过你要为我准备些......”

（21）  
翌日。

“盏......哥。”王一博结结巴巴地叫住前头蹦跶地正欢的人。

“欸，博弟，你且来看看。”肖盏转过脸，声音捏得粗了些，兴致颇高地招呼身后人。

肖盏此时正一副男子打扮，及腰的长发被束了起来，一袭男衫，嘴噙笑手执扇，端着一副翩翩君子模样。她模样俊俏，看来又比一般男子柔和，一双多情眸里藏着满溢而出的笑意，引得沿路姑娘纷纷侧目，直叹公子貌比潘安。

可这潘安怕是个风流种，如今居然一脸高兴地扎在了胭粉铺前，招呼着身旁的冷面爷左挑右选，究竟是哪家的姑娘修得来如此福分，实在惹人艳羡。

“博弟，你瞧这个如何。”肖盏叫得顺口。

“太艳了，哪里适合你。”说着王一博像平日里做惯那样，自然而然地蹭了点抹到肖盏嘟嘟的肉唇上“诶娇艳欲滴，倒也还成。”

肖盏老板面面相嘘......

“哈哈，博弟，怎么还拿我开玩笑呢。”肖盏尴尬让地打着哈哈“让掌柜的见笑了哈，帮我包起来罢。”

“好...好嘞。”老板手脚麻利地把东西包好，目送了两个怪异男子离开，自言自语道“这俩人怕不是断袖，胭脂.......竟也有这般闺房情趣。”

俩人漫无目的走了一会，又在一处地方停了下来。

“博弟，我想进去见识见识。”肖盏指着勾栏内那一个个搔首弄姿的姑娘一脸好奇的说。

王一博只看了一眼就收回了视线，脸色不虞地把肖盏拽到了一旁的巷子里“这有什么好见识的，里头的人又没你好看。”

肖盏嘟囔着“就是想看看嘛，听说不近女色的王少爷也不曾流连过烟花之地，今日也是给你个机会。”

“爷家有娇妻，哪里需要看别的胭脂俗粉。”

“哦哦娇妻，我还忘了你身兼我妹夫和便宜儿子呢。”肖盏白了他一眼。

王一博凑过去亲她，又被一手推开，无奈地说“吃什么飞醋，为夫陪你去罢了。”

肖盏满意地在他嘴上落下一吻，哥俩好似的勾上他的肩，一同往那盘丝洞走去。

“欢迎光临小店，哎哟，二位爷长得可真俊呐！”一个嘴边生了颗大痣的女人大呼小叫地扭了过来。

王一博一时涌上一股生理上的不适，肖盏则颇为担心地摸了摸自己的唇下痣。

那大痣老鸨看人一看一个准，当下就为这两个束手束脚的英俊公子找来了最骚的头牌姑娘。

那姑娘进屋前老鸨还把她的衣服又往下扯了些，叮嘱道：“娇娇，这两位爷你可得好好伺候，一看就是富家公子，我猜还是童子鸡呢，把你那些看家本领都使出来哈，迷不死他们。”

“那好说，不过两位爷一个房啊，他们想一起玩，那妈妈这得给我加钱啊。”

“哟，你这丫头片子，老娘赚的少不了你那份。”老鸨把人送进了房，出来时还不满地嘀咕着：“嫖客长这模样，老娘要是还干，哪轮到你。”

（22）  
娇娇觉得自己真是迎来了接客生涯的巅峰时刻，这两位爷要白干她她也愿意，就是有一位脸实在臭，不像来寻花问柳，倒像来寻仇的。

娇娇不大敢招惹他，便挨着隔壁那兀自低头害羞的男人坐下，白花花的胸脯露出了一半贴在那男人的手臂上，娇滴滴地撒娇“公子，怎么不抬抬头看看人家。”

肖盏哪见过这种阵势，怎么说肖家也是书香门第府，平日来往的都是些正经人家的小姐，适才也是一时好奇，这烟火之地的姑娘是怎的一副做派，如今人在她边上她倒不好意思看了。

娇娇看肖盏红了耳郭，嬉笑地拿那绵软的两团软肉去撞他“公子~看看娇娇嘛。”

“非礼莫视。”肖盏被蹭得浑身僵硬，半响才吞吞吐吐出一句话。

娇娇被这纯情劲儿惹笑了，稍稍拉开了点距离，进退有方“我人你又不愿意碰，那公子到这来是干嘛的嘛。”

“......找乐子？”

“那不就是了，娇娇又不是吃人的妖怪，我喂公子吃葡萄好吗。”娇娇葱管似的小手抓了几颗翠绿圆润的葡萄一颗颗塞到了自己的乳沟里。

肖盏简直坐立不安，偏那娇娇不肯罢休揽着她的头就往自己胸前带。

这会儿隔壁那黑脸关公终于有点反应了，大手钳住娇娇的细腕，抓小鸡一般把人拎到了一旁。

娇娇一愣，以为那脸臭公子终于对自己有反应了，便马上反应过来，壮着胆子移向他，使出没脸没皮的一招，牵着人的手就往胸上摸。

这头王一博还没挣开呢，肖盏就心急火燎地把手放到了她的深沟处，捻着手指小心翼翼地把葡萄都抠了出来，一下子塞进了嘴里。

娇娇......

王一博看着她鼓满了一嘴，活像个贪吃的小松鼠，一下憋不住笑出了声，使了劲把手从娇娇那抽回来，轻轻地捏住肖盏的下巴，对着那鼓鼓的小嘴就亲了下去，撬开人的牙关，那葡萄汁儿夹杂着肖盏甜丝丝涎液全都渡到了王一博口中。

肖盏被吻昏了头，呆呆地任由王一博从她嘴里掠夺果肉，最后葡萄什么味儿的她都没尝出来。王一博倒一脸赞赏地冲娇娇竖起了拇指,眼睛紧盯着脖子到脸红成一片的肖盏“不错，挺甜的，就是不知道是葡萄还是别的什么。”

娇娇瞧着眼前的场景，着实无语，扯了个僵硬的笑容：“哈哈，两位爷可真幽默。”

肖盏脸烫的都可以煮鸡蛋了，哀怨地撇了王一博一眼，轻车熟路地掏了掏他的衣兜摸出几琔银子，慌里慌张地塞到了娇娇怀里，拉上人就跑了。

守在门前的老鸨：？

“两位爷，怎么这么快就结束了。”

娇娇一脸见了鬼的表情“他娘的，死断袖跑姑奶奶这找情趣，我呸！”

而此时娇娇口中的两个断袖，正躲在方才那条巷子里。

肖盏正把头埋在王一博的肩头上，红着脸催促“行了没有，等会要让人见着了。”

王一博一双大手穿过她前襟窸窸窣窣地动作着，嘴上带着一抹贱兮兮的笑“害羞什么，让你跑这么快，把束胸布跑松了吧。”

肖盏闻言愤恨地咬了咬他耳朵“还不是你，没事亲什么亲，两个大男人怪惹人误会的。”

“有什么可误会的，我们可不就是那种关系吗嗯？是男是女又有何相干。”王一博稍一使力把布缠紧了，肖盏胸前那两团软绵被完美地收了起来。

“嘶，你你松点，喘不过气了。”

“遵命盏哥！马上入夜了，你看我们是打道回府，吃些葡萄，还是？”

“一天到晚想些什么呢，哥哥我带你看戏去。”

（23）  
王一博本以为肖盏要带自己去什么戏楼子，结果肖盏却七拐八弯地把他带到了一处河滩处。

“这处看什么戏？”王一博一脸疑惑。

肖盏指了指不远处一群孩童聚集的地方，带着他跑了过去“皮影戏啊，快开场了。”

只见那还真有个简易的做皮影戏的小推车，一个老公公鞠着背在后头张罗那些个小纸人，推车前还聚集了一堆小豆丁，十多个孩子把两张长木凳都占满了，正叽叽喳喳地拍手叫好。

两人站在后头，借着黑夜的掩护，偷偷在宽厚的袖管下牵手，借着小推车那点微光笑着注视对方。

“怎么想起来到这看皮影戏了？”

“小时候总是偷偷跑来，家中管得严，偏偏我又不是什么听话孩子。”肖盏转头看着那卖力表演的小纸人，陷入了回忆。

“爹娘总有要事不在家中，我又是独生，不像旁人家有一大堆兄弟姊妹，所以总无聊得要紧。跟爹娘抱怨，他们只会说那是我读书没有觉悟，只有思想贫瘠的人才会感到寂寞，于是他们给我布置了好些功课。无聊倒不无聊，就是没来由的压抑。”

“所幸我还有个可爱的管家伯伯，他从来不像别的下人一样无时无刻都监督我的学习，他看我不高兴，总是想方设法的弄出好多精致的小纸人，给我展示他的绝活——皮影戏。”

“可后来让爹娘知道了，把我藏在枕头低下那些小纸人都扔了，管家伯伯也被赶出了家门，后来长大些偷溜了出来，寻到这么一处，想着以后一定要带心上人来一起看。”肖盏说着笑眯眯地看了眼王一博。

王一博抓着她的手放在唇边亲了亲“嗯，现在你的愿望实现了。”

肖盏失神地看着他，苦笑着说“我读越多的书就越向往外面的世界，也越来越坚信命运把握在自己手中，却没想到自诩学富五车的爹娘却与我的想法大相径庭。”

王一博不语，默默地将人揽入怀中。

肖盏靠在他胸膛上，寻了个舒适的角度继续说“其实回想起来也觉得他们可笑，奉行什么万般皆下品唯有读书高，看不起戏子之流更看不起商贾之士，最后却将我配给了个年逾花甲的商人，而我意愿如何，他们从未放在心上。”

王一博抬手用刮了刮她的鼻子，神情认真地说“肖盏，你永远是自由的，我爱你念你牵挂你，你将爱分给了我，我会说你是我的，但同时我也尊重你，我要你比谁都清楚，你只属于你自己。”

月亮穿透了乌云和点点星光洒下一层柔和的暖光，两人相拥在这天地之中，满心满眼都只余对方。

不多时一个小屁孩转头看见了他们，煞风景地大喊“不知羞啊，两个大哥哥抱在一起了！”惹得前面一众小孩都回了头。

两人无奈地相视一笑，王一博搂着人冲他们挑衅大喊“还有更不要脸的呢。”说着低头在肖盏唇上轻飘飘地盖了一吻。

一些调皮的孩子在起哄，周遭人声嘈杂，肖盏却不觉得害羞，泰然自若地牵起了王一博的手“我们回家吧。”

“好，回家吃葡萄。”


	9. Chapter 9

（24）  
夏日的雷霆阵雨来得比往常更凶猛，携着声势浩大的狂风，窗户被拍得猎猎作响，似乎下一刻就要散架。这动静在暗夜中尤其让人心惊，肖盏睡不安稳，干脆睁开眼来，借着油灯朦胧的黄光端详着一旁正呼呼大睡的枕边人。

王一博侧躺着圈住肖盏，槽糕的天气似乎影响了他的好眠。他眉头不满地皱了皱，嘴巴微微鼓起，撑起一个小包，肉肉的脸颊摊在软枕上，像个缺失安全感的婴孩般往肖盏怀里钻。

肖盏抬手摸了摸他额前几缕未干的散发，无奈地叹了口气。

孩童心性不假，这人自听说崔莺莺与张生私会的故事后，花花肠子一箩筐，说要学前人爱侣相会的情趣。每晚风雨不断地带着枕头到肖盏屋来，待到五更天就抱着软枕摇摇晃晃地起床，迷迷瞪瞪地离开。

肖盏可真是怕了这祖宗，好说歹说劝他不要总来，被人发现了不知该怎么圆。这话也不知是触了王一博哪块逆鳞，肖盏一提起他就开始莫名其妙地生闷气，冷着脸不说话，薄被一盖翻过身去不理人。

“怎么这会儿又跑我怀里来了，刚刚不是还摆着个臭脸吗。”肖盏小声嘟囔着，忍不住轻轻捏了把他的脸颊。

王一博若有所感地撇了撇嘴，侧头想要摆脱这作恶的小手，肖盏却变本加厉，凑过去直接吮了一口他脸颊上的那坨嫩肉。

“盏盏……怎么了？想做吗？”王一博迷迷糊糊地睁开眼问。

“三更半夜的，做你个头啊。”肖盏拿袖子擦了擦他的脸。

“好，那咱们睡觉。”王一博把人捞进怀里，收紧了手。

肖盏往他怀里缩了缩，不安分地用指尖描绘着他的眉眼，看着他这幅可爱模样，一时想起了外界对他的评价，不禁觉得好笑，这样一个人怎能同他人口中冷酷决绝的商人形象挂钩呢。

王一博从本家独立出来的早，靠着自己那点手段学识打下几间商行，虽说不如王老爷在商场上叱咤风云那般威风，但也算年青一辈中的翘楚了，生意人皆敬他三分，畏他三分。

可他在肖盏眼中就是个小孩，那个在商场上威风凛凛的小狮子，在自个儿面前就是一只讨宠的小狗，会撒娇会抱怨，会诉苦埋怨交际累人。在利益为首的商场上摸爬打滚这几年没让王一博变得世俗，反而还像一个很天真、很好玩、很搞怪的一个小男生这样一个状态，很难得、很珍贵的东西。

而这样一个小朋友喜欢一个人也是全心全意的，恨不得把世界捧到你面前，一颗通透的心里装得全是你，想你所想念你所念，教人看了又怎能不心动。

肖盏自知无法抵抗，心甘情愿地踏进了这片泥泞的沼泽，即使知道在这场畸形的爱恋中自己始终处于劣势，但也选择了飞蛾扑火般的热烈。

如果你能一直喜欢我，就好了。

（25）  
夏日天气反常，昨夜一场沉闷的阵雨已过，此时正是五更天，太阳冒出了大半边，驱散了一夜的阴霾，天光大白，肖盏费力地睁开眼，抬手摇了摇身边的男人“时辰到了，你该走了。”

王一博埋在薄被里不满地嘟囔，过了几分钟又像一个上了发条的娃娃般，机械地爬了起来，循例在肖盏额头上亲了口，闭着眼睛穿上外衣，抱着软枕，踩着鞋迈着歪歪扭扭的步伐离开了。

肖盏目送着人出了房门，不是滋味地躺在床上，心里升腾出一股不安，辗转反侧了好一会儿也没能入睡，干脆也起身穿戴好衣物出了门。

“李......李嬷嬷。”肖盏还没踏出门槛就被守在门外的嬷嬷吓了一跳，庆幸方才王一博早走了一步。

“肖姑娘。”说话的这位李嬷嬷正是在别院那时教导她闺房密事的嬷嬷，几日未见她还是那副老样子，鞠着腰看似恭敬，瞧人却只拿眼尾随意一扫。

“您找我有何事？”肖盏定了定心神。

李嬷嬷瞟了瞟肖盏，面无表情地说“昨日老爷到别院来，吩咐我今日一早把肖姑娘请过去。”

肖盏暗自心惊，不安地开口“到别院？唤我过去作甚？”

李嬷嬷扯了扯嘴角，冲肖盏做了个皮笑肉不笑的表情“自是在别院，老爷昨日同一新来的姑娘寻欢至二更天，唤肖姑娘......想必也是打算宠幸您吧。”

肖盏听这话眉头拧作了一团“这是王老爷的意思？”

“全是我猜测罢，姑娘不必放在心上，请随我去罢。”李嬷嬷又鞠了鞠身，一手做了个请的姿势。

肖盏紧咬着下唇，呆了呆，好一会儿才憋出几个字“劳请嬷嬷到大堂候我片刻，我随后便去。”

谁知那李嬷嬷却不买账，站着没动，一双眼睛上下打量了她一番，缓缓开口道“肖姑娘，有些东西不是你的，迟早都要放手，及时止损这个道理想必你不会不懂吧？”

肖盏猛得一惊，后背生生吓出了一层薄汗，双腿像灌了铅一样沉重，清清嗓子压下那点慌张，投降似的摇了摇头，无奈地说“那且走罢。”

（26）  
“哟，我们盏盏来了。”王老爷坐在大堂内，怀里还拥着个姑娘，一双老手不安分地上下揉搓着，见着旁人也丝毫没有收敛的意思。

肖盏见着做恶，便偏过头去低声应了句“王老爷。”

“真见外啊盏盏，过不了几日你都嫁进来了，叫一声夫君不过分吧。”王老爷笑嘻嘻的看着她。

肖盏勉力忍着，午夜梦回时不止一次在想，面前这个淫荡至极的老男人是怎么生出王一博这样端正的孩子的。

“不合适的王老爷，一日未嫁就不作数。”肖盏冷着脸。

“看看看，我们盏盏这小脾气，难不成是醋了？”王老爷一手捋了捋胡须，一手拍了拍怀里姑娘的屁股“起开起开。”

那姑娘如蒙大赦，即刻跳下来跑开了，王老爷张开双臂，朝肖盏努了努嘴巴。

肖盏反倒嫌恶地后退了几步，王老爷脸上还是一副急色的笑容，嘴上说的话却不留情面：“仗着几分姿色，还真把自己当一回事了，装什么装，被弄开之后保你回味无穷。”

肖盏哪里受过这种侮辱，拼命忍耐着，修长的指甲狠狠地掐着掌心的软肉，希望借此让自己稍微冷静下来。

王老爷见她不回话，隐约有点恼了，“你真以为我什么都不知道？”

肖盏被这句话吓得心提到了嗓子眼，腿脚不住颤抖，知道什么.......

王老爷顿了顿，拿起桌上的茶抿了口，又继续说：“管家同我说，肖姑娘总有几日不在府内，至于做什么不清楚，但厢房里却发现了几件男人的衣物......”

肖盏稍稍松了口气，看来他还不知道王一博的事，要是发现自己儿子和姨太通奸，眼前这个老男人会怎么对她？

“......我在那家待着闷得慌，差人弄了几件衣服……乔装成男子偷偷出去逛逛罢。”肖盏磕磕碰碰地撒着谎。

王老爷看她那吓得煞白的小脸，好整以暇地放下了茶杯，漫不经心地说“哦？当真如此吗？想来是我不够周到，你过几日入门后，让小厮陪着你去，爱怎么逛都行。”

“过几日？”肖盏瞪圆眼睛。

王老爷不悦“还有什么不满吗？对你我已经是睁一只眼闭一只眼了，别不识好歹，想想肖家，想想你的爹娘，有些东西我可以给他们，也可以随时收回来。”

眼泪不受控制地涌出，在眼眶里打转，肖盏抬手摁了摁，硬生生憋了回去，在外人面前哭实在太掉价了。

多得王老爷提醒，不然她还真忘了自己是谁，又是为什么像个被标价的商品给处理掉的，她肖盏的命运从来都只能由他人左右。

“来吧，到我这儿来。”王老爷看人性子软了下来，又咧起那色眯眯的笑拍了拍自己的大腿。

肖盏的掌心被抠出了道道红痕，下唇也被咬地发白，机械性又缓慢地朝前迈步。王老爷看着眼前顺从的美人霎时心花怒放，急匆匆地把人捞到了怀里“美人你可想死我咯。”说着就凑过去要亲她，一双手在低下胡乱摸着。

肖盏看着凑到眼前的这张布满沟壑的老脸，喉头涌上一股熟悉的恶心感，抵触地抿紧了唇，下意识地想要避开，却被那双枯枝般的手捏住了腰，待那两片猪肝色的肉唇快要挨到的时候，终于忍无可忍地偏过头去吐了出来。

王老爷看着吐个不停的美人，有些嫌弃地松开了她，自个儿捂着嘴巴走得远远的，颇为刻薄地说“怎么净会坏事！”

肖盏也不知道自己出了什么问题，这几日总这样，动不动就想吐，今日更是没法忍受。这会儿觉得自己把胆汁都给吐出来了，瞥了一眼躲到角落去的王老爷，又觉得这一吐值得。

王老爷看着一地的污脏再没了心情，抬脚骂骂咧咧地走了，心里惋惜着到嘴的天鹅肉又没能吃上。

（27）  
肖盏吐了个干净，接过李嬷嬷的湿巾擦了把脸，呆坐在那儿歇息了好半会儿，不料刚起身准备离开，就被一位直冲冲闯进来的不速之客拥进了怀里。

肖盏被动地承受这堪称野蛮的拥抱，男人双肩微微颤抖着，头埋在她的脖颈上，两手紧收，用一种可以把人嵌入怀里的力度紧紧拥着她。

肖盏埋在这熟悉的怀抱里，闻着男人身上令人安心的味道，方才忍了好久的泪终于决堤而出，一大颗一大颗地打在了男人的衣襟处。

王一博听到这细细密密的抽泣声，心疼得一窒，稍稍地松开了她，咬牙切齿地质问“你来这干嘛？我刚刚看到我爹了，他是不是对你做了些什么？”

肖盏没应答，只觉得自己有一肚子的委屈，这人怎么还怪罪上她来了？

王一博看人没说话，以为是默认了，火冒三丈地就要冲出门去。

“你干嘛！”肖盏快步跑上前去拽住他，这才发现王一博此时很不正常，双眼通红目眦欲裂，脖颈上的青筋凸起，与平时在自己面前乖顺的模样截然不同。

“没事的没事的，他什么也没对我做。”肖盏从身后紧紧抱住了他，一遍遍地解释着，直到男人终于冷静了下来。

“我听说你被接走了......你不知道我有多害怕。”王一博转过身来，低垂着头埋到肖盏肩窝上，闷闷地说。

“傻瓜，我能出什么事啊。”肖盏安抚地摸了摸他乱糟糟的头发轻声说。

“那你哭什么？”王一博看着她哭得红红的鼻尖和眼尾，心疼地拿指腹去擦她脸颊的泪。

肖盏想起又觉得怪难受的，抽了抽鼻子，捏拳轻轻锤了一下他的肩膀，娇嗔着说“那还不是你，一上来就凶我！”

“我这不是怕他......”王一博揽着她的腰摇了摇没再说下去，侧头狠狠地亲了口肖盏的脸颊，像拿定了什么主意似的，自个儿呆瓜似的点了点头。

肖盏被他逗笑了，方才心底那点阴霾也被驱散了个干净，那讨人厌的未来被选择性遗忘，如果说她的命运像这无常的夏日，狂风暴雨有时雷鸣闪电有时，太阳却也永不缺席。

“走吗。”

“嗯。”


	10. Chapter 10

（28）  
自肖盏从别院回来后，表面看起来还是一副老样子，实际上跟着服侍她的嬷嬷都觉得她最近心事重重，就连总上赶着来招惹她的肖烨也多少感觉到不对劲，自个儿无论说什么讨人厌的话，肖盏都只是敷衍地应过去就不做理睬，没了从前那副大小姐作性。一来二去的肖烨也自讨没趣，就没再去惹人烦了。

肖盏近来的确不怎么对劲，心里藏着糟心事也就算了，身子也跟她作对似的，总恶心想吐，胸也闷得要紧，什么也吃不下，就连平日里最爱的那几样菜品摆到她面前也只是略施几筷做罢。刚被王一博养出稍圆润点的双颊，也肉眼可见的凹了下去。

虽说她刚到这来的那几天也不爱吃东西，日日都被王一博的桃色绯闻给气得吃不下饭，瘦得同纸片人别无二致。但俩人后来也坦白说开了，加之王一博总费尽心思给她折腾菜式，味道虽一言难尽，但都说“君子远庖厨”，冲着男人这份心意肖盏也感动得很，胃口跟着也好了不少。

最近王一博忙得脚不沾地，天天都泡在商行，白日里根本见不到人，如果不是半夜时分他还照旧带着软枕溜进来，肖盏都以为他外面藏女人了。

王一博工作一天下来累得要紧，睡得比狗晚起得又比鸡早。肖盏也因此没有告诉他这件糟心事儿，怕他分心。好不容易逮着点空闲时间，俩人也没旖旎的心思，往往是抱着说会儿话他就昏睡过去了。

“你怎么瘦了这么多。”王一博打了个哈欠，拿手掐了掐她的脸，装作不开心的样子：“你把我辛辛苦苦养回来的肉还我。”

肖盏鼓起嘴不大高兴，一副兴师问罪的表情“你还好意思说，天天不着家的。”

王一博没绷住，朝她展开笑颜：“原来你是想我想得吃不下饭啊，为夫何德何能让夫人这般惦念。”

“腻歪！”肖盏吐舌头做了个鬼脸，稍稍从他怀里退出来了些，不料又被人捞回去亲了口，忙道：“诶呀你别，我可能染上风寒了，要传染给你就麻烦了。”

王一博听这话半眯的眼睛瞬间滴溜了起来“风寒？请大夫看了没？”

“看了看了，没什么大事儿。”肖盏不想他瞎操心，随口扯谎。

王一博放下心来，把头埋到她肩窝里，十分困倦地又打了个哈欠，闭着眼呢喃着说“没事儿就好，本小爷可不怕传染，就怕抱不着夫人。”

肖盏仰头盯着床幔，抚着王一博那头乱毛。她没再说话，只辨认着薄帐上的绣花，静谧的暗夜中，耳边只有两人平稳的呼吸，不知怎么的，白日里强压着的那些愁绪此时如波涛般汹涌而出了。

“小宝，你说……我到底还能留在这多久。”肖盏喃喃道。

回答她的却是一阵安静。

“嗯？睡着了吗？”肖盏低头看着已经陷入熟睡的王一博，虽知道他累得很，但心里还是有些不是滋味，嘟囔道：“心这么大，就是不在乎我。”

话刚说完她又觉得自己这火气来得莫名其妙，转头又在王一博的额头上轻轻印下了一吻表示抱歉，看着人眼底下的乌青，更是心疼，便挪着身体往他怀里凑近了些，嘴唇磨蹭着他新冒出来的胡茬，把王一博弄痒了。他强撑起眼皮，迷迷糊糊地看向肖盏：“怎么了心肝？”

肖盏抬头亲了亲他的嘴唇，一只手绕到后面安抚地顺了顺他的背“没事，睡吧猪猪。”

“为什么是猪呢。”王一博嘀咕一声，眼皮耷拉下去又睡着了。

肖盏看着眼前人，微不可闻地叹了口气。

既然有些事再怎么想也是定数，又何必自寻烦恼，不如开心地过完这几天，往后还能留个念想。

（29）  
王一博比平日起的还要早些，天微亮就起身坐在床沿边穿衣了。肖盏被这窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒，眯着眼睛往那边靠，细长的双臂圈住了男人的腰撒着娇：“今天怎么也这么早呀。”

王一博看起来有些兴奋，低头亲了她一口“这些事儿快收尾了，我早点过去早点干完，赶快点回来陪你。”

“好，那我中午给你送饭好不好。”肖盏黏黏糊糊地说。

“可以吗，真的可以吗？”王一博眼睛一亮，雀跃地反复确认。

肖盏被他这番反应惹笑了，拍下他在自己身上乱摸的手：“当然可以，快去吧可别耽误事儿了。”

“好的心肝！”

“啵”的一声，肖盏冷不丁地被人猛亲一口，而王一博像只偷吃到蜜的小熊，笑嘻嘻地起身离开了。

肖盏躺在床上，身边少了个人，感觉空落落的，不防得喉头又涌上那股熟悉的恶心感，昨儿没吃啥，吐也没能吐出些什么来。

本来想早些起来准备的，可肖盏身子难受得紧了，又躺会去歇息了好半响。待到日上三竿，她才慢吞吞唤来嬷嬷收拾，自己也趁着别人忙活的空档溜了出去。

上一次出门还是同王一博一起，两人男子模样却还十指相扣，惹来好些打量的目光，现下自己一人居然有些不惯。

肖盏生怕王一博饿肚子，但又想他吃的好些，便快步赶到城中那家稍远的食肆。待一切都备好了，也差不多到了用膳时间，肖盏拎着食盒闻了闻，酸辣鱼的香味隔着盒子飘了出来，让她难得也有了些胃口，想着一会儿就能见到心上人了，脚步也不禁轻快起来。

期待的时间总过得格外焦灼漫长。

王一博兴冲冲从内堂走出来的时候，没忍住一把搂住肖盏亲了亲，看得一旁的伙计一愣一愣的，无不诽腹，这冷面掌柜这会儿是吃错药了吗。

肖盏到这来后王一博眼里可没别人了，自然也无视了伙计们那活见鬼的惊慌神色，笑嘻嘻地拉着人引到了内堂里的一间小隔间。

那隔间是王一博掌数处理商务的办事间，里头有一张躺椅，他忙活得厉害的时候，也会在这儿小憩一会儿，隔壁还有一张小长桌，上面堆满了纸张。

肖盏趁着王一博整理的时候，随手拿起了其中几张瞄了几眼，哪想里面的内容却让人心惊。

“王一博，这是什么。”肖盏神情认真地叫住了来回忙活的男人。

王一博正在搬两张矮凳，转头看着肖盏手里拿的东西，便停下手头的动作，鼓着嘴嘀咕“我真是忙昏脑袋了，怎没把这个收起来，本来还想给你个惊喜的。”

肖盏不解，看着手中那沓东西，眉头都要拧成一股了“你给我说清楚。”

王一博笑着把她手上的纸拿过来，说“都是地契，什么房契铺契......哦哦还有手头的几个单子，我这几天一直都在忙这些东西。”

“为什么要这么做？”肖盏的声音不自觉带上了颤抖，她或许是猜到了答案，但又害怕对方真的说出口。

王一博倒是没发现肖盏的不对，上前抱住她，讨赏地在她脸上亲了几口，依旧保持着那副笑嘻嘻的模样：“哪有为什么，这不都是为了我们吗，等我把手头上的资产都变卖了，我们就可以离开这儿，名正言顺的在一起了。”

肖盏稍稍地挣开他，低头沉默不语。

这回轮到王一博疑惑了，还以为人不信他，着急忙慌地说“是真的！东西我都准备好了，如果是地契的问题你不用担心，房子和商行都是我自己赚回来的，跟我爹他没关系......”

“不是这样的……”肖盏带着哭腔打断他“不只这样的……”

王一博皱着眉问她“那是怎样？”

“你商行的伙计，家里的下人要怎么办。”肖盏有些着急，胡乱掰扯着。

王一博听的云里雾里“这有何妨，遣散是了，我不会亏待他们的。”

“可是......”

可是这是你的生活，你的家，你的事业......为了我又值得吗？

王一博这几日本就为这些事累的要紧，但想起肖盏也就咬咬牙坚持下去罢，本以为她会很开心的，不料却是诸多推脱。

王一博心中失望，脸也冷了下来，话说的没有一丝温度“你怎么了，是不想跟我走吗？”

肖盏把头埋地更低了点，不敢去看他，“你在这儿能有更好的未来，这儿是你的根基,你不能......”

“我到别的地方去同样也能生活的很好，我有足够的本钱、人脉和丰富的经验，重头来过有什么难的。”王一博耐着性子压下心底那丝烦躁。

肖盏叹了口气，抬起头来看他，一双美目盛满了泪“可是我的爹娘，我的家都在这里，我没法丢下他们。”

“那等安定下来，就接他们一起走，日子可能会苦点，但你相信我，只是一时的。”王一博伸手想去擦掉人脸颊的泪，却被她偏头躲开了。

“不只是这样的王一博。”肖盏清了清嗓子，艰难地开口“你今年才22，事业有成，前途光明，不必为了我牺牲这一切。未来一路你可能还会遇上什么别的让你动心的人，今日你说要为我放弃一切，若是有将来你后悔了，我就是罪魁祸首。”

少年人的真心纯粹，喜欢一个人便眼里只有你，可少年人的爱情也是盲目固执的，不撞南墙心不死。肖盏希望他一路顺遂地走下去，即使自己只能成为他生命中的过客，也不愿王一博为自己弄得头破血流。

王一博一脸风雨欲来的模样，脸黑得可怕。他沉默了一阵，半响才憋出一句话，嘴里带着些咬牙切齿的恨：“肖盏你真的认为，在这段关系里，我能全身而退吗，若你真这么为我着想，当初就不该来招惹我！”

肖盏被他凶狠的模样吓了一跳，脑子乱成了浆糊，蓄在眼眶的那些泪没忍住全都流了下来，一手去拉他袖子一手胡乱擦着脸，忙道：“我知道我知道，可是我就是喜欢你，我控制不住的。”

王一博看不得她哭，心稍稍软了些，脸色却没有变化，带着些嘲讽的语气：“那你打算如何，过两日嫁过去服侍我爹，我是不是还要叫你一声姨娘了？”

肖盏又把头低了下去，沉默无言。

王一博看着肖盏不语，心里更是窝火，猛地把她的手给甩开，转过身抬手压了压湿润的眼眶，深吸一口气低着嗓子说：“那今后呢？说到底你之前不离开我的话都是假的？你也不要我了是吗？”

“没有没有，我不是”肖盏泪流得更猛了，头像拨浪鼓一样摇着，语无伦次地说“我们就一直这样下去不好吗，我不会离开你，我就算......就算嫁过去了，也可以常常来看你，陪你一起，没关系的。”

王一博听着这番话，止不住笑了，身体也跟着颤抖起来，“肖盏，你未免也太自私了，从前是我小看你了，你怎么不问我愿不愿意这样跟你继续下去呢？”话语刚落，眼泪也还是没控制住，顺着脸颊流了下来。

肖盏一张小脸布满泪痕，望着对方的背影，闻言几次张了张嘴都没能说出一句话。两人间的气氛一下降到了冰点，各据一方地呆立着，相顾无言。她想过无数次俩人的未来，也许是未来王一博移情别恋，也许是俩人幸运能够一直偷情，可她从来没想过会是这样，明明俩人还心慕对方，但此刻又好像相隔万里，不知何处说起。

直到肖盏那不争气的胃，再度泛起一阵恶心，她捂着嘴干呕了几声，眼角又溢出点生理泪来，委屈地瞧了面前人一眼，却没等来丝毫关心。

王一博故意无视肖盏的目光，绕过她去，拎起桌上的食盒递给她，冷冰冰地开口“你该走了。”

肖盏抠着手心，咬着下唇，挤出一丝难看的笑来“可是你还没吃饭呢。”

“不劳您费心了。”王一博强硬地把食盒塞给了她，顿了顿直视着她又添上了两个字

“姨娘。”


	11. Chapter 11

（30）  
肖盏魂不守舍地呆坐在桌子前，晌午时拎回来的午膳妥当地布置在了一旁，甚至还细心地添上了两幅碗筷，像是等着谁一起享用似的。可待到日暮西山落，可口的酸辣鱼和那盅炖的奶白的骨头汤都已经结上了一层薄薄的油脂，未曾有人光顾。

门外穿来一些声响，随即响起敲门和小心翼翼的问候声，“肖姑娘，我看你锁在里头半天了，但人总该吃点东西不是。”

肖盏稍稍被唤回了一丝神志，转头看了眼那桌精心布置的菜肴，明明今日一早看着还令人食欲大振，如今只觉得恶心，原来身边少一个人是这样的不适。

“不......”话刚吐了一个音，肖盏就被自己那像从砂纸上滚过一遭的声音给吓到了，她拿起一旁的茶囫囵吞了口，清了清嗓子应道：“不必了。”

没等来嬷嬷的应答，房门却径直开了。看到来人以后，肖盏一句“无礼”卡在了喉咙，强忍着烦躁说：“你来这儿做甚。”

肖烨看着桌上的饭菜挑了挑眉，冷言讥讽道：“哟，怪不得听下人们说表姐您总不吃府里的饭菜，原来每日总有私房菜下肚。”

闻言，肖盏好笑地哼了声，“你想说什么，该不会特地到这来关心我吃的怎么样吧。”

“那可不，我不仅想关心你吃得好不好，还想来提醒一下表姐一句话，小心做人。”肖烨脸上堆着假笑迎了上去。

肖盏眼底一黯，垂下头，冷冷地说：“你什么意思。”

“偷男人呢也要有个度，总是这么放肆，给那老男人发现可就不太好了。”

话音刚落，肖盏就猛地站了起来，盯着那虚伪的表妹，语气中带着一丝愤怒：“你不要在这胡说八道！”

肖烨脸上止不住的得意，瞧到肖盏这幅模样，以为自己猜的那些事儿八九不离十了，声音也跟着扬了起来“你可别想着能瞒着我，我全都知道了。你要是识相的话，最好自己就断了。姐妹一场，我也不会说出去，毕竟等你嫁给了一博他爹，我们还亲上加亲，又成为了一家人不是。”

听完这番话，肖盏冷笑一声，重新坐回去把玩着手中的瓷杯，脸上辨不出喜怒，慢悠悠回道“哦？是吗。”

肖烨翘着腿坐到了一旁，拿筷子拨了拨那条凉透了的酸辣鱼，使眼尾扫了她一眼，颇为夸张地说“哎呀大家都是女人嘛表姐，我多少也看得出来，应该是那个老家伙满足不了你吧。”

肖盏心底一片悲凉，觉得这事简直荒唐的没边了，抬头看了眼肖烨，不怒反笑：“那你呢，你那好夫君满足得了你吗？”

似是没料到肖盏此番奇怪的反应，肖烨懵了一下，随即抽了抽嘴角，磕磕巴巴地说：“那自然是满足的......”

“那如果我说......”啪的一声，肖盏突然扬手把瓷杯扔到地上。看着那一地碎屑，她似笑非笑地说：“你知道些什么，相比起我被蒙在鼓里的你更可怜。”

肖烨被肖盏的举动吓了一跳，总觉得她今日有些反常，胆怯地把椅子拉远了些，没再敢回话。肖盏却不打算放过她，刚刚捏着瓷杯的手轻轻地抚上了她的侧脸，施施然开口道：“肖烨，你也太把自己当回事儿了。即便肖家没落了，我也还是肖家名正言顺的大小姐，别以为你嫁给王家大少爷就可以骑在我头上。”

肖烨打了颤，看着肖盏此时神色，恍然有一种被毒蛇亲吻的错觉，梗着脖子嘴硬道：“少给我摆出一副高高在上的样子，你以为还是从前吗，现在的你就是不如我！你没得选的！”

没得选？肖盏低头笑了笑，像是听到了什么天大的笑话，微红的眼尾又渗出泪来。没得选，好像很多人都同她说过，带着挑衅的得意的或是遗憾的表情，宣告着她身不由己的命运。但待她心灰意冷地把自己塞进了这既定的框架，却有人伸来了一双手把她拥进了怀里，告诉她我爱你，但你永远是自由的。

可今日自己却亲手把那人弄丢了。

肖盏望着肖烨的脸，忽然笑了起来，眼角那渗出来一滴泪顺着脸颊流下，配合着花掉的妆面，看起来有些瘆人。肖烨皱着眉偏过头躲开了她的手，哆哆嗦嗦地说：“你发什么疯，我有哪里说的不对吗？”

“我的确在发疯，自打进了王家这门我就疯了。”肖盏喃喃道，撑起身子伸长手去一下钳住了肖烨的下巴，睁大眼睛盯着对方一字一句地说“我是偷男人没错，那你又知不知道我偷的是谁？我今天告诉你，我偷的就是你那好夫君！”

肖烨闻言猛地挥开了她的手，不可置信地看着她，肖盏这时倒过分冷静，微笑着回望过去。

“如果真是这样，你又为何告诉我。”肖烨尾音带上了一丝颤抖。

肖盏指了指地上的那堆碎片，笑吟吟地说“破罐子破摔罢了。”

如果我和他结束了，能享有他爱的也绝不能是你这种女人。

肖烨倒摇了摇头，看来并不接受这种解释，定了定心神，认为肖盏是在故意激她，于是又恢复了那讨人厌的口吻：“我虽不同一个疯子计较，但也不代表你可以胡乱说话。”

肖盏仍是一副毫无波澜的模样，拿起桌上的筷子把细白的鱼肉剔了出来放在碗里，慢条斯理地说：“信不信是你的事，现在我要用膳了，劳烦你离开的时候把门给带上。”

肖烨气结，抬手把桌子上的东西猛地扫下了下去，器皿发出一阵刺耳的破碎声，绕过这一地狼藉离开了。

门外的嬷嬷闻声赶来时，肖盏正端着一只碗，慢悠悠地往嘴里送那凉透了的鱼肉，面无表情的神色实属让人心惊，凑近了收拾甚至还听见了她近乎神经质般的自言自语，重复的却始终只有两个字

“小宝”。

（31）  
王一博没来找她，对肖盏来说自然是辗转难眠的一夜。身边少了个总把自己搂在怀里的人，怎么都睡不安稳。加之磨人的胃翻滚的厉害，没躺下一会儿就涌上一股恶心，折腾着人忍不住地干呕。肖盏干脆就不睡了，二更天便起了身，在床边呆呆坐着。

好不容易熬到接近天明，肖盏才昏昏沉沉有了些睡意，抱着被褥躺下了。睡梦间好像有谁来到了身边，宽厚的手掌在她的脸颊上摸了摸，袖口处传来一阵熟悉且令人安心的气味，肖盏迷糊间情不自禁地往那手上靠了靠，像一只乖巧的小猫咪似的蹭着来人的掌心。

这一觉睡得沉，待再次醒来已经日暮时分了，肖盏撑着晕沉沉的头，恨不得再次睡过去，醒来有什么好，心头堵着的那团棉絮闷得慌，似乎下一刻就会喘不上气似的，眼泪漫在里头，却流不出来。

照顾她的刘嬷嬷担心她，瞅着人的脸色低眉顺眼地说“今夜王老爷过来，说是要同肖姑娘定下过门的日子。”

肖盏不甚在意地摆了摆手，问了个不沾边的问题“只有我和老爷二人？”

“当然不是，少爷他们也在。不要紧张，不过是一顿家常便饭。”刘嬷嬷顿了顿，末了又贴心地附上一句：“如若肖姑娘身子不适，大可延后至明日。”

“不必了。”肖盏摇了摇头。

时间漫长且折磨，肖盏一颗心被吊得七上八下，甚至忘了这顿家宴的本意，满心都在想着待会儿要见到王一博，一时间期待又怯懦。

待到饭点，人还没到，肖盏孤零零地坐着，一双手不停的摆弄着鬓发，双唇紧张地抿成了一条线。担心着头发会不会乱，脸色会不会太苍白，方才的胭脂有没有搽匀，怕难看了王一博不喜欢，好看了又误以为她这两日过得舒心，最合适的就是带着一丝病态美，让他心疼自己，眼睛离不开自己才好。

可当王一博亲密地和肖烨挽着手进来的时候，肖盏那吊在嗓子眼的心终是沉了下来，一时觉得怎样都无所谓了，自己好看与否，这人根本不在意。

肖烨冲她挤眉弄眼，仿佛在宣告自己才是胜利者。王老爷在儿子面前收敛得多，对着肖盏并没有毛手毛脚，反倒还多了几分尊重。席间谈到过门事宜时他才稍显急色，说是同肖盏商谈，实际根本没给人开口的机会，自己独断地定下了日子，好像只是过来通知一声。

“两天后。”肖盏低着头闷闷地耙着碗里的米饭，微不可闻地轻声应了句，一天后两天后又有什么差别，王一博已经不要自己了，这种行尸走肉般的生活在哪过都一样。

而王一博此时正恍惚地看着她头顶上那个小小的发旋，听到他爹的话才回过神来，两条英挺的眉毛皱了皱，心里暗自琢磨着什么。

两人各有心事默不作声，唯有讨人嫌的肖烨捧了场，双手作辑摆在胸口同王老爷道喜，装出一副姐妹情深的样子说：“爹，您得好好对我家表姐，我们肖家的大小姐从小便吃不得苦，若有什么伺候得不妥当的地方，您也见谅。”

肖盏闻言抬头狠狠地剜了她一眼。

王老爷倒很受用，咧着嘴说：“儿子你可真有福气，娶了个这么懂事的姨太。”

王一博表面淡淡地“嗯”了声，心里却诽腹：“这么有福气，我同你换。”

肖盏听着王一博的应答，心里很不是滋味，捏着筷子的小手都勒出了压迹。

王老爷没注意到身旁一脸不虞之色的肖盏，笑着看了眼王一博，笑眯眯地继续说：“那你可得抓紧时间让我抱上孙子了，我们王家就你一个男丁，爹就全指望你了。”

王一博放下筷子，扫了对面的人一眼，正巧看到他爹在揩油，肖盏却没有躲，一副心神不宁的样子。

王一博来气，恶劣地要让人吃味，顺着搭上了王老爷的话：“那是自然，爹不说，儿子也知道。今晚我们就抓紧时间好好努力努力。”余光瞥到肖盏看向了自己，还转头朝着肖烨暧昧一笑。

肖烨像是听到了什么不得了的话，眼缝里都带着笑，随即还拿衣袖挡住了脸，装作娇嗔着说了句：“哎呀！讨厌。”

三人哈哈大笑，一派其乐融融。唯独肖盏一人没有附和，脸色阴沉的可怕，眼睛拼命睁大，唯恐让眼泪跑了出来。下唇被门牙咬得渗出血丝，她也毫不在意，仿佛能从这自虐中获得平静似的。

明明昨日还同自己相拥的人，今日却忙不迭地往自己心窝插软刀子。所谓及时止损，王一博你可比我懂得多了。

一顿饭吃得心不在焉，直到离席，肖盏紧绷着的身子才稍稍放松了下来。待送别了王老爷后，趁着肖烨不在的空隙，肖盏才鼓起勇气抓住了王一博的衣袖。

比起肖盏紧张的神色，王一博显得格外的冷静，甚至趋于冷漠，“请问有什么事，姨娘。”

“我说了别那么叫我。”肖盏听着这疏离的语气，甚是委屈，憋了半天的眼泪似乎终于忍不住了，在眼眶里蓄势而发。

“我应该没叫错吧。”王一博转过脸去不看她，换上一副不耐烦的语气，“你到底想说什么，没什么事的话我先走了。”

肖盏赶忙拉住对方，踌躇着开口：“你今晚当真要去她那儿吗？”

“自然，不找我夫人陪我难道找姨娘你吗？”王一博像听到了什么好笑的笑话，复而又说：“这还是姨娘教会我的，您都想着可以一边服侍我爹一边同我保持联系，那我为何不能同我夫人增进感情？”

肖盏被他一口一个姨娘砸得心头苦涩，方才那被咬破了皮的下唇又遭了秧，细密的小血珠又涌了出来，一时无言。

王一博也不在乎她有没有应答，自顾自地继续说“反正你都奠定我迟早会离开你，现在如你所愿。”

肖盏被他呛得哑口无言，眼泪顺着脸颊滑过，大滴大滴地打在了衣襟上，她不知道原来自己说过的那些话会如此伤人，她抽着鼻子摇了摇王一博的袖子，似是歉意也是哀求。

王一博却不着痕迹地把手抽了回来，冷淡地看了她一眼“还有事吗，姨娘？”

肖盏抬起手胡乱擦了一把泪，受不了他态度似的，低下头去躲避视线，带着浓浓的鼻音委屈地说：“你是真的不要我了吗？”

“我不要你？”王一博冷笑一声，看着她嘴角那抹可怜的殷红，十指握成拳又缓缓松开，终是忍住了擦拭的冲动，复而一字一句道：“记住了，肖盏，至始至终是你抛弃的我!”

说罢，像是一个眼神也不想分给她似的，迈步转身离开了。肖盏无助地站在原地，泪打湿了脸庞，目疵欲裂地盯着他的背影，悲愤地下了定论，那方向分明是肖烨的房间。


	12. Chapter 12

（32）  
肖盏回到厢房时把守在门外的嬷嬷吓了一跳，虽说这两日肖姑娘看着病恹恹的情绪也不高，可宴前分明还强打起精神自己捯饬了一番，嬷嬷还颇为欣慰以为她终于看开了，没想到回来却是一副失魂落魄的伤心模样，泪水糊得脸上的妆容斑驳不堪，她却浑不在意似的任其流淌，两眼呆滞地望着前方。

“肖姑娘......”嬷嬷端着盆水走进去，试探着叫了声坐在铜镜前的肖盏，没有候来答复，嬷嬷轻叹一声欠身退了出去。

肖盏眼神空洞地盯着铜镜，脑子里满是王一博快步离开的背影。她手里紧紧捏着一把牛角梳，试图借助肉体上的疼痛来分散注意。掌心被勒出了些可怖的红痕，可即使梳齿划破了皮，也没能拯救她半分。

他进了肖烨的厢房，然后呢，他会像对自己一样对肖烨吗，会抱着她，会吻她，哄着她睡觉，还会……做那档子事吗？

肖盏一味地钻着牛角尖，觉得自己快要疯掉了，明明她比谁都要清楚，这场由偷欢而始的背德爱恋，注定不会有好结果，王一博会成为她的继子她的妹夫，但绝不会是可以相偕到老的良人。

她矛盾且分裂，一面索取着王一博的爱，又一面悲观地笃定俩人难成眷属，毕竟这段关系一开始就是个错误。她望王一博可以觅得佳偶，缺又恨那人不是自己。她以为她足够坦荡潇洒，可以接受王一博不爱自己，可以接受他有别的女人，他俩能桥归桥路归路地过往这一生，将这段偷欢往事掩埋……但眼下看来，她好像并没有自己想的那么阔达，尖尖的梳齿扎进掌心，划开皮肤渗出的丝丝血迹、和着嘴唇上挂的血珠都是她自虐的证明。

这真的是自己想要的吗……

看向镜子里人不人鬼不鬼的自己，肖盏突然想通了什么似的，诡异地冷静了下来。她开始平静地端详着铜镜里的身，手上的羊角梳松了松，轻轻顺着散落的鬓发，又嫌过于单调，拾起木盒里的一支雕花发簪插了上去。而后打湿了帕子细细地擦着脸颊的斑驳，照着镜子精心描绘着妆容，大红的胭脂抿在了同样殷红的双唇，显得那两瓣薄唇尤为娇艳欲滴，叫人看了可怜又可爱，一身单薄的红裙与之相照应，更是添了几分风情，颇像候着夫君来宠幸的小娘子。

肖盏睨眼盯着铜镜，低声自言自语道： “王一博，你休想抛下我。”

（33）  
王一博躺在床的外侧，两眼睁睁百无聊赖地盯着床幔，耳边传来肖烨呼呼作响的呼噜声。他烦躁地挪了挪身，半边身子离了床，恨不得和肖烨分出条楚河汉界来，可惜熟睡的人偏不配合，四仰八叉地霸占一方。

王一博被逼的避无可避就要从床上跌下去了，突然觉得自己有些可笑，方才半赌气地对肖盏说那些伤人话也是迫不得已。

他对自己狠，也逼着自己对肖盏狠，用这种杀敌一千自损八百的幼稚方式，来博得人的在意，逼着她承认对自己的感情。这是一场豪赌，王一博把所有的情与爱都当作了筹码，他在赌肖战对他的在乎，对他的爱。

时间一点点地流逝，夜幕已深，夏日的蝉鸣叽喳应和着肖烨的呼噜奏出了恼人的二重奏，王一博还候着，心里那点期待随着烛光明明灭灭，他总告诉自己，再倒数十声最后十声，可无论几次却都以失望告终，期待中的响声并没有如愿而至。

时间仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，床上的人都要陷入了昏睡。  
就在心灰意冷之际，窗户忽然传来了一声闷响，把王一博从瞌睡边缘拉了回来。他一颗心提到了嗓子眼，大手有些激动地攀住了床沿，脸上却偏生装出一副波澜不惊的模样。

肖盏躲着人小心翼翼地翻窗而入，谁料这偷摸之事做的不甚熟练，左脚拌右脚一个没站稳，直直摔了下去，弄得方才换的红色衣裙也蹭上了一大片灰。肖盏又疼又委屈，忍着眼角将落未落的那点泪撑着膝盖站了起来。

屋内烛火萦绕，映射出一片暧昧的暖光，隐约窥见床上两人衣物规整，相安无事地各据一方，肖盏才松了口气，脸上的表情却依旧凝重，最后犹豫了半晌，才下定决心一步步迈到床边。

“你来干嘛？”

冷不伶仃的话语在耳边响起，把肖盏吓了一跳，连松衣带的手也跟着抖了抖，一颗七零八落的心在胸腔胡乱跳动。她咬了咬牙，努力压抑着几乎要将自己浸毙的羞耻感，闭上眼睛，像是要献祭般缓慢地扯掉了腰间的红带。

王一博借着光打量着眼前人，一时间竟有些失神。肖盏这般风情昳丽的模样，他还是第一次见。红衣着身，一节纤腰盈盈可握，红唇微抿与唇下小痣相得益彰，可算是香艳非常，加之眼尾那不知有意或是无意的一抹红，更是平添艳丽，不知道的准以为是哪家的新嫁娘今日要同小相公洞房呢。

“姨娘自重，我家夫人......”王一博心弦虽被撩拨得不成样子，嘴上却还要激人。不料刻薄话说到一半，上唇就被两瓣柔软包裹住，舌尖也迎来了湿润的碰撞，咄咄逼人的话语瞬间没了下文。

“不要提她好不好。”肖盏黏黏糊糊地说，双眼可怜净地看向对方，嘴却试探地伸出一截小舌，细细舔着王一博饱满的唇珠。见对方没有动作，便更得寸进尺，迫不及待地撬开了他的牙关，轻扫着他湿热的口腔，像是沙漠中求水的旅人般，贪婪地吸吮着王一博口中的津液。

王一博讶于肖盏的主动，舌根微微抬了抬就没了动作，不抗拒也没有回应。肖盏吻急了，嫩舌毫无章法地牵着王一博的搅动，上唇的伤口被她折腾地又出了血，顺着舌尖送到了王一博嘴里，两人砸着嘴里那点咸涩，心头齐齐涌上一股苦来。

一吻毕，肖盏恋恋不舍地松开了唇瓣，搂住了王一博的脖子，整个人趴在了他的身上，一双酥胸轻蹭着男人健硕的胸膛，下身隔着几层薄衣来回磨着他胯下那微勃的事物，凑到他耳边带着哭腔小声说：“怎么了，难道小宝连亲亲都不喜欢了吗？”

王一博强忍着把人摁在身下的冲动，微微偏过了头，大手轻捏着肖盏的后颈，粗声道：“你究竟明不明白自己在干什么。”

肖盏闻言顿了顿，心里酸楚得要命，她能不知道自己在干嘛吗，不要脸地继续勾引着他，孤注一掷地求得他回头，求得他原谅，求得他与自己共沉沦，她不知道往后该如何，只明白自己永远没法放开王一博。

王一博沉默地盯着她，打定主意要从她这里套出个满意的答案。肖盏撑起身，直视着男人晦暗不明的眼神，一手慢条斯理地掀开红裙，毫不避讳地现出一片春光，一手抓住了王一博垂在身旁的大手轻轻搭在了自己的脸旁，看向对方的眼神无限悲哀又眷恋。

“王一博，我在爱你。”

被爱的人慢慢红了眼眶，抿着唇转过了头，咬牙切齿地质疑着身上人的真心：“我不懂你究竟是在爱我，还是在爱你自己？今夜你可以来勾引我，让我舍不得你，但转头你就可以把我丢在这看着你成婚，然后让我像只狗一样眼巴巴地等着你是吗？”

“不是这样的，我错了，我不该说那样的话。”那些话无疑像刺向自己内心的冷箭，让肖盏委屈难过。她俯下身去胡乱亲他，眼泪像掉线的珠子般滑过脸颊打在了王一博的心上。

“你怎么会错呢。”王一博不置可否，仍是一副刀枪不入的冷酷模样。

肖盏泪流得更凶了，全然没了方才的自如，呲起两颗门牙抵着下唇，看着又可怜又凶，半哀求半威胁地说“不要这样好不好，是我错了，我不该嫁给你爹，我只想要你。你也不准有其他人，谁都不行。”

“哦？”王一博扳起她的肩膀，目光灼灼地盯着她，“你怎么又可以不嫁给我爹了？”

肖盏垂着头，双唇小鸡啄米似的吻着王一博带有些许胡渣的下巴，哽咽着说：“就当我自私一回，你带我走好吗，去哪里都成，我们离开这个地方。”

“不成。”王一博一颗心欢呼雀跃地律动起来，却死鸭子嘴硬地要从肖盏这谋得些甜头，“我还没原谅你……”

（34）  
肖盏怕王一博会反悔似的，急急忙忙截了他的话，识时务地把虚掩在肩头的红裙抖落，一丝不挂的洁白胴体展现在了男人面前，而后撅起肉臀，将纤指送到身下，一节节往蜜穴中探去。

王一博枕着手全无动作，至下往上赞许地看着她，嘴角噙出一抹玩味的笑容，胯下那全勃的事物抵在人绵软的肥臀上，霸道地昭示着自己的存在。肖盏被惹得情动，一边扭腰磨蹭着身下灼热的棍棒，一边加快了手上速度，嘴里也泄出些孟浪的呻吟来，不一会儿那蜜穴就滋滋地吐出了一股玉液，濡湿了王一博亵裤腿根处的一小块布料。

肖盏有些难堪地转过头去，借着玉液的润滑又插进了一根手指，大抵是自己弄自己不甚熟稔，三根手指塞的难受，两条秀眉不自觉地蹙起来，嘴里发出小猫一样的呜咽声，牟足了劲抽插起来。

王一博恍然间好像回到了他们在别院初见那会儿，肖盏就是这样固执又委屈地硬把一串玉珠往腿间塞，淫靡艳丽却又惹人怜惜。而他错把人当成自己将要入门的新嫁娘，下流肆意地偷窥挑逗，兀自坠入情网，日日偷欢品尝禁果。

“慢慢来。”王一博抽回思绪，到底还是心疼人，搂住她的细腰后也伸手帮她揉了两把，捻着那颗硬硬的凸起一会儿用指盖搔刮一会儿用指腹摩擦。肖盏在他的“帮助”下很快放松了下来，软软地搭在他的身上，两颗同样硬挺的乳头隔着一层衣衫卖力地挑逗着男人胸前那两点，浸在蜜穴里的手指也畅通无阻地抽插起来。

王一博抬臀将亵裤脱下，那狰狞的大玩意就直挺挺地冒了出来，打在了肖盏的臀缝间，他抓起柱身草草地撸了几下，低着嗓音发号施令：“可以了，坐上来。”

肖盏小声呜咽地抽出染满玉液的纤指，转而抓住那根炙热的勃起，抬起身子想将那儿臂粗的阴茎吃下去。不料才堪堪吞下鸡蛋大小的冠头，一旁一直被他俩无视的肖烨却突然翻身转了过来，肖盏被吓了一跳，穴道一阵紧缩，生生把那鸡巴挤了出来，着急忙慌地又扑下去抱住了人，怯怯地说：“她不会醒吧？”

“她吃了些安神散，估计明日午时也难醒。”王一博捏了把人的臀肉，轻声调侃：“刚刚怎么不在意？你可大胆咯，爬别人床来偷情来着。”

肖盏被他逗得恼羞成怒，四肢并用地往前挪了挪整个儿塌了下去，王一博话还没说完，就被那两团绵软的酥胸埋了个结实，倒也乐见其成美滋滋地含住了一个小樱桃，虽然他跟它们是老朋友了，但这俩宝贝他永远都玩不厌。

肖盏一张小脸湿漉漉的，也不知道是汗是泪，胸前的敏感被人叼起放在嘴中细细研磨，她竟有些诡异地嫉妒，全然忘了肖烨还睡在一旁，娇滴滴地又浪了起来：“不要小宝......嗯不要咬乳头，亲亲我嘛，嘴巴也要吸吸。”

王一博没回话，专心致志地吃着奶，一手探下去捞起硬挺的阴茎打了打肖盏的肥臀，似乎在暗示她些什么。

肖盏只好一边被吸着乳头一边抬起软绵绵的腰，抓住那根完全勃起的可怖东西一寸寸地塞进了蜜穴，或许是久未承欢的原因，粗大的阴茎弄得她有些不适，哭唧唧地左右扭动着身躯，觉得全然没有往日的舒爽。

王一博被她闹得心软，没有蛮干，吐开水艳艳的樱桃，压着人的头细细地吻上了她殷红的双唇，一下下舔着那受伤的唇肉，心疼地呢喃“痛不痛，嘴巴痛不痛。”

肖盏听着话一下就忍不住了，委屈和难过铺天盖地地卷来叫嚣要把她淹没，眼泪又稀里哗啦地流了下来，明明早就没感觉了的小伤口，如今疼的却如刮骨般剧烈，她轻轻咬住王一博的下唇，小声抽泣着撒娇“痛，痛死了。”

“傻心肝。”王一博闻言轻声叹了口气，用指腹刮了刮肖盏红红的鼻头，打着商量道“夫君帮你疗伤好不好。”

“嗯。”肖盏闭着眼撅起了小嘴，一副任君采拮的娇憨模样，看得王一博埋在她蜜穴里的阴茎又涨大了几分，忍不住往里顶了顶，打出一阵阵淫靡的肉浪。

“嗯等一下~啊”肖盏抵着他的胸膛抗拒“不是要亲亲我吗，我那里难受，你先别动嘛。”

王一博听话地舔上她的红唇，哑着嗓子含糊地说“怎么难受，那你自己动动好不好，夫君也难受。”

“好~”肖盏被吻得意足，抬臀缓缓地吞吐着身下的巨物，磨人的快感自尾椎寸寸攀升，穴里被弄的酥酥麻麻的好不舒服。

“心肝夫人，我可以动了吗。”王一博粗喘着，整根阴茎像泡在一汪泉眼里，舒爽地柱身凸起的青筋直跳。

肖盏勾人偏要自己主导，泪眼汪汪地嘟着唇含住了王一博的，仿佛迷上了接吻这事儿，黏黏糊糊地说“我那里怪怪的，你别太大力，顶的太深了，好难受的。”

“嗯嗯”王一博胡乱答应着，实际魂儿早就飞到了那水涟涟的蜜穴了，压根没把肖盏的话放在心上，大手抓住两瓣肉臀，大开大合地动了起来，轻车熟路地抵着宫口一阵猛干。

肖盏趴在他怀里一阵抖，颤抖着求饶“不要嘛，疼疼，不要顶那里嗯嗯.......”

操红了眼的人可不理会这些在床上的浪叫，还打趣了起来：“嗯，不要？夫人，你这不流了好多水吗，不舒服吗？”王一博探手摸了把两人黏糊的股间，正要羞人，举到自己眼前一看却差点没吓软过去，那流出来的哪里是什么爱液分明就是红色的血水。

王一博胆战心惊地把阴茎抽了出来，慌张地抱着人直起身来端详，确认那血水是从肖盏身下流出的不假，王一博的泪就直直流下来了，说话急的好几次都咬到舌头“盏盏你怎么了，你是不是来月事，为什么会流血？”

肖盏也慌了，蹙着眉头说“我没有啊，我也不知道，我好久没来了……”

“那你有哪里不舒服吗？”王一博捡起地上的红裙手忙脚乱地给她套上，自己上衣鞋子也没来得及穿，抱着人就要去找大夫。

肖盏虚虚地趴在他的怀里，有气无力地说；“我肚子有点疼，不过没事的，只是一点点。”

“操！”王一博难得地说了句粗话，心里暗骂自己不是人，慌忙地抱着肖盏跑了起来。

守夜的嬷嬷正在院下摇着蒲扇，不料远远地望见少爷抱着肖姑娘衣衫不整地出了夫人的厢房，脑子没转过来一时懵在了原地，暗自诽腹这活得久了还真什么事儿都能撞见，可惜王大少没容她惊讶太久，就抱着人跌跌撞撞地跑到跟前，仪态尽失地怒吼着让她去找大夫。

肖盏被抱回了自己房间，明明疼得小脸苍白，却还要分神安慰旁边那个自责的大孩子，“没事的小宝，是我的错，我自己硬要这样的。”

王一博坐在床沿一言不发，抓着肖盏的手却在发抖，他太害怕了，两人好不容易才全说开了和好了，若是因为自己一时鲁莽而犯下大错，那他这辈子也无法原谅自己。

好半晌才候着大夫来了，把过脉后也没说是怎么个情况，而是劈头盖脸地数落了王一博一番。肖盏有些生气连带着腹中的疼痛也忘了，挣扎着要起身讨个公道，这宝贝疙瘩自己也舍不得骂，怎么这郎中一上来就说个不停。

哎哟！这位夫人，是你有身孕在身，方才还行房事算是离谱了，怎地现在还要胡来呢！”大夫拧着两道浓眉，不满地责怪道。

这话对两人来说不亚于平地惊雷，双双呆立住，脑子里一片空白。好半会儿王一博才牵回自己的思绪，舌头像是打了结，磕磕巴巴地说“她......她有了身孕？”

“哟，敢情你们小两口还不知道，我说呢，现在的年轻人没一个上心的。”

“不是我那个不是，不是大夫，那她刚刚流血了，没事吧？”王一博讲话一下又变成了秃噜嘴，叽里呱啦地吐出一串。

“你觉得这没事？这差点要出人命的啊。”大夫捋着山羊胡摇摇头。

“那怎么办啊。”王一博急得又要哭了。

肖盏揉了揉小腹，觉得现在已经不大疼了，就是还没有怀了孩子的实感罢，她有些埋怨地看了眼那正悠悠玩胡须的大夫，抓过王一博的手凑到唇边轻吻了下，安慰道“没事的，就一点点血，我现在也不疼了，他诓你的，真没事。”

“怎就是诓了，为医者从不蒙骗，今日这事虽是幸运，腹中胎儿并无大碍，但令夫人可谓元气大伤，要好生养着休养一段时间才是。”

“是是是。”王一博松了口气，心上大喜，双手作辑摆在胸前向大夫道谢，起身送人出去，一路絮絮叨叨地问了好些问题，待回到肖盏身边时人都快睡着了，迷迷糊糊地打着盹。

王一博兴奋地不行，瞌睡虫早不知打哪去了，和衣躺下把人搂在怀里，不厌其烦地一遍遍呢喃“盏盏心肝宝贝夫人，我的亲亲夫人......”肖盏嫌他烦，凑上去亲他故伎重施地堵住了他的嘴巴。

王一博细细吻着她，大手覆上她的小腹温柔地抚摸着，仿佛在同他们尚未成形的孩子打招呼，肖盏笑弯了眼，小手也轻轻覆在了大手上。

一吻毕，四片唇瓣甫一分开，王一博就开始念经“心肝宝贝我的好夫人，你说孩子以后会像谁呢，像爹就英俊无敌，像娘就艳压群芳......”

“好了，小傻瓜。”肖盏实在是累了，也不知道是不是怀了宝宝的关系，还是今日的心境过于大起大落，如今抱着人躺在床褥上，连带着昨日的瞌睡都要向她讨债似的一并卷席而来。

王一博心疼地亲了亲她青黑的眼窝，将人搂紧了，喃喃道“睡吧，接下来的事我解决就好，今晚的事有不少人知道了，怕是明日一早爹就会过来找麻烦。”

肖盏勉力抬起眼皮看着他，含糊道“知道便知道吧，只是......”

“只是什么？你不怕？你从前不是最怕人知道吗。”王一博笑了笑。

“不怕，事到如今知道便知道，只是我怕我累得你和你爹反目。”肖盏微不可闻地叹了口气。

王一博在她额头印下一吻“没事的，不是你的问题。”

“那我们还要走吗，什么时候走，去哪都没关系，只要我们在一起。”肖盏闭着眼往他怀里靠了靠，迷迷蒙蒙地说。

“不走了，我们哪都不去，你不能操劳，我爹的事会有办法的。”王一博若有所思地盯着她头顶那个小小的发旋。

“好，那明天我们一起说。”肖盏应着便打了个大大的哈欠，细胳膊细腿像树袋熊般缠在了对方身上，半睡半醒间又听到王一博腻歪“嗯，无论如何我们永远在一起，爱你心肝宝贝亲亲夫人”

“合眼吧狗崽崽，恁再肉麻，天都亮了。”肖盏安心地窝在男人怀中，一点都不为即将到来的暴风雨慌张。她有了心意相通的爱人，有了血脉相连的宝贝，便是有了她最大的勇气，即使天再黑，睁眼也是光明。

（35）

第二天一早，日月更替又是新的开始。

王老爷怒气冲冲赶来的时肖盏还窝在床上扯着轻鼾，一双小手护在软乎乎地肚皮上，时不时还在梦中发出几声娇憨憨的傻笑，任凭大堂外王一博和他老爹吵得天翻地覆，也丝毫没影响她香甜的梦乡。

被鼻青脸肿的人摁在怀里亲醒的时候也已经日上三竿了，肖盏看着王一博这幅可怜样，迷糊间动作快过了脑子，披着件里衣急匆匆地就要下床去找人算账，却被男人一把揽着细腰抱回了怀里。

肖盏呆了半响，心疼地摸了摸他脸上的淤青，瘪着嘴埋怨“你怎么都不叫醒我，疼不疼。”

王一博闻言立马耷拉下眼睛，鼓起嘴卖惨“疼死了哟，你不知道我爹下手多狠，夫人亲亲就好了。”

这招用在肖盏身上简直百试不灵，往日就算只是手指磕破了那么丁点皮，跑到人面前撒娇卖惨一番，傻心肝都会紧张兮兮地含进嘴里给他疗上半天的伤。

更不用说今日的还是颇具冲击力的“重伤”，肖盏自然是心疼怜爱的不行，小心翼翼地捧起他的脸，伸出一截软舌，猫咪喝水般一下下舔舐着，末了还觉得不够，红着眼眶要唤人准备膏药，可奇怪的是，门外并没有人应答。

“怎么要使人的时候就不在，你等等我给你拿去。”肖盏有些生气。

王一博叹了口气，拉着人的胳膊又拽回了怀里，头靠在她的肩膀上低声说：“没事了，真没事，别瞎折腾，乖乖待着。”

“嗯。”肖盏难得见他这么严肃，不自觉地紧张起来。

“府上的下人都是爹挑来的，方才我同他大吵了一架，他......他就带着下人走了，念着他们帮了了我这些年，琢磨着还是要给上些遣散费，还有肖烨，这事是我们对不住她在先，也得给上一笔补偿，先请她搬出去择日便同她和离.....还有你父母那边也是一笔开支。唉夫人，穷是穷了点，府里就只剩我们一家三口相依为命了。”

王一博支着脑袋噼里啪啦地说了一大堆，却发现眼前的人没什么反应，有些不满地捏了捏她的小脸“夫人你在想什么，不会这么快就嫌弃为夫了吧。”

肖盏被打断了思绪，笑着回手也捏上了他肉嘟嘟的脸颊，一脸憧憬地说“胡说说些什么，我在想如果家里只有我们的话，那所有的事都要亲力亲为啦，我们要搬到你那院子住去，那地儿大，可以辟个荷塘，栽几株荷花养上几尾鱼，夏来游鱼赏荷，但冬日”说到这又顿了顿，颇为苦恼地叹息一声“冬日怕是寒水刺骨，养不活啦。”

“嗯，那就夏辟冬填，重新栽上你喜爱的郁金香与风信子吧。”王一博心里软软的，天知道早在他初遇肖盏对她一见钟情时，就把这些未来设想了千万遍，幸而兜兜转转还有实现的机会。

“诶！那不如再种上兰花？”

“好，随夫人喜欢。”

幸而有你，所幸是你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！！！  
> 应该会有番外；）


	13. 番外

偷欢 番外

年年二月暮，朝朝柳絮飘。天刚拂晓，借着晨光依稀可辨悠悠飘落的轻絮，行人避无可避，平白惹得一身无奈。

王一博细细拂掉肩头白絮，穿过小贩叫卖的街巷匆匆往家中奔去。昨日操劳，不愿带着生意上的事回家叨扰夫人，索性挑灯在商行里熬了一夜，托伙计带话回了府，巴巴等得夫人的恩准才安心赶工。

谁料这一大清早，手头的事刚一放下，家丁就来话了，说是夫人闹性子，这暮春微凉之时，偏要下池子栽新花。王一博一听暗叹大事不好，脚底抹油似的赶家里跑了，这哪是要栽新花啊，分明是要借花问罪。

几月前因为肖盏的事跟他爹闹翻了脸，处处给他使绊子，资金周转不灵，生生折了两家门店，奈何家中有嗷嗷待哺的夫人孩儿，勤勉些也是应该的。肖盏本也是通情达理之人，但不知为何有了身孕后，性子多变得很，总爱偷偷揣测些子虚乌有的事，还胡乱吃飞醋，弄得王一博一个头两个大，可自己的宝贝娇妻，除了宠着也别无他法。

这不，前不久说好了为她换新花，不料近日忙得脚不沾地的，压根空不出时间，大小姐便又要借题发挥了。

“盏盏，宝贝。”王一博刚冲过澡，因为着急也没让人去煮热水，囫囵用冷水解决了，现下皮肤还凉凉的，带着一股好闻的皂角味。

肖盏身上只着红色里衣，金色滚边的薄被罩住了隆起的大肚子，她四仰八叉地躺在床上，看了眼来人，撇了撇嘴又将脸扭到了一边，操着方言不满道“回来干撒子哦。”

“想你了嘛。”王一博搓暖了手，捧上肖盏肉肉的小脸，看着指尖露出来的软肉，俯下身去很是稀罕地亲了好几口“夫人怎么这么可爱。”

从前瘦的比纸薄的宝贝疙瘩，这会儿终于被他努力养成了一只镇家旺宅的胖猪猪。

肖盏娇嗔地撇了他一眼，抬手摸了摸他沾着凉水的发梢，眼看着刚瘪下去的小脸蛋又鼓了起来，拧着眉道“你怎么冲冷水呢，天还冷着呢。”

“这不急着见夫人吗？”王博脱了鞋挤上床，打算抱着娇妻来个回笼觉，说实话他累极了，但首要任务还是先哄好眼前的小猪猪“你还说我呢，今日杜花还传话说夫人要下池栽花呢，吓得为夫一路跑了回来。”

肖盏或许也觉得自己方才有些无理取闹了，大清早就弄得人不得安生，看着他眼底下的青黑更是心软了一大半，主动环上了他的腰，头埋在他胸前闷闷地说“我是不是好坏，明知道你忙，还要故意让你担心。”

“嗯是挺坏的。”王一博捏了捏她的小猪鼻，顺势亲亲了小巧的鼻尖，又补充道“但我很喜欢。”

“嘿嘿又来了，油嘴滑舌，都是做爹的人了。”肖盏嘿嘿傻笑着，耳朵尖红红的，搂着他的脖子，对准人脸上的嫩肉“啵”的一声偷了个香。

王一博也跟着傻笑起来，两个梨涡咧的深深的，未消的那点奶膘贴着肖盏脸上的同款肉肉一个劲儿的蹭，像只卖乖的小狗狗。实际却一点也不乖，大手几下就解开了怀里人的红色衣带，轻车熟路地钻了进去，先是揉了揉那两包日益丰满的酥胸，直到玩够了才把手下移到隆起的腹部摸了摸，笑得一脸灿烂的说“小东西，乖啊别折腾娘亲。”

肖盏孕期身子敏感，前几月禁欲禁地狠，也是最近才重新开荤，现下被摸几下就受不了了，小脸绯红，蜜穴里也渗出了些许爱液。她绞着两条长腿，小手覆上王一博的扶在大肚子上，有些害羞又难耐地凑过去咬他耳朵，硬逞着装出一副凶凶的语气“就你最会折腾我，还说宝宝。”

“那夫人要不要嘛。”王一博啄吻着她的嫩白的肩头，大手溜了下去卡在大腿内侧，拇指抵上了已然粘腻的亵裤。

“嘘，你小声点别让宝宝知道了。”肖盏娇喘着，食指放在唇边不赞同地瞪了他一眼。

“事到如今，这种事还要羞羞啊。”王一博看着可爱，没忍住灵巧的手指拨开了亵裤直闯那水帘之处。

“嗯嗯......啊”肖盏攀着他的胳膊开始浪叫起来，腿间随着手指的送进送出，爱液也跟着争先恐后地流了出来“嗯嗯......一博......夫君摸摸小豆豆.....爽的。”

王一博向来是个二十四孝好夫君，夫人让怎么做就怎么做绝不含糊。

门外的下人听着房内的动静个个羞红了脸，跌跌撞撞地去寻了别事，瞎忙活起来。自从遣散了从前那班老油条嬷嬷，新来的个个都是十五上下的丫鬟，实在是听不得白日宣淫。

“夫人，舒服吗？”王一博从她的胯下抬起头，鼻子嘴巴上还沾了些亮晶晶的爱液。

“舒服。”肖盏刚高潮完，脸上还带着未褪的红晕，手指都懒得抬一下，嘟着小嘴说“我的小布巾呢。”

王一博任劳任怨地扯过床沿的一块红布巾，说来这块东西也颇有情趣，肖盏孕期敏感，比往常流的水要多总会打湿床单，弄得湿漉漉地很不舒服，所以总要在低下垫下一条红布巾，但情动起来总是不管三七二十一的，这块东西没起到预防作用，至多也只算亡羊补牢。

王一博小心翼翼地把布垫在了她肉臀下，肖盏从粘腻的床单解放了，屁屁蹭了蹭干爽的布巾，满意地人拉了过去，寻了个舒服的姿势枕在他手臂上，小小地打了个哈欠。

王一博一看这发展就不对，可怜兮兮道“夫人我呢。”方才肖盏帮他用手来了回，但这对他来说可远远不够。

怀里人一脸餍足地蹭了蹭他的鼻子，闭着眼小声撒着娇“不要嘛，困。”

“可是.....”王一博委屈地撇了撇嘴。

“好啦狗崽崽。”肖盏摸了摸他的头，迷迷糊糊道“先补充体力，再干事，我们宝宝也困啦别折腾了。”

“好.......吧。”王小狗不愧是二十四孝夫君，孕期里坚持夫人最大原则，再可惜也只有耷拉着眼应下了。

（2）

两人醒来正巧赶上午膳时间，杜花眼观鼻鼻观心地带着丫鬟进去布菜，小小一张圆桌全是些酸辣可口的川菜，王一博看得直皱眉。

肖盏瞅着人脸色不对劲，攀着他脖子卖乖“我不知道你留在家里吃饭嘛，要知道我就不叫他们做这些了。”

谁料想男人听了更来气“我不在家你就可以吃这些吗？对身体不好的。”

肖盏知道自己错再先，但被这么说还是觉得委屈，小脸皱起来抱着肚子在一旁置气“我也没总吃，就今天一回。”

“我......不是凶你，就是担心。”王一博百口莫辩，哄着这不讲理的小祖宗，心里也多少带着些甜蜜的烦恼，天知道他有多爱肖盏这作劲。

“杜花，吩咐人给夫人炖些汤来。”

“是”在一旁候着的杜花如蒙大赦，低头瞥了眼没羞没躁又亲在一块的人，快步走了出去，把喉头那句没能说出口的话又咽了回去。

待好不容易伺候完这对腻歪夫妻，眼看着两人又要滚上床了，杜花才斗着胆子打断了他们。夫人倒是不可怕，怀着孕的女人总带着几分亲近的母性，倒是少爷最烦别人介入。

“那个......本家那边传话，说是想请少爷夫人一同过去聚聚。”

王一博蹙了蹙眉，明白他爹这是跟他示好，两人闹翻的头几月生意场上虽被王老爷诸多阻拦但多少念着父子情谊，没真下狠手，这小半年都过去了，王老爷也是念儿心切，加之一直以来都对王一博心怀愧疚，如果肖盏算的上一个补偿的话，让给他也未尝不可。

人老了时光禁不起蹉跎，许多事也不得不想通，在骨肉至亲前，色心肉欲倒成了次要。

“要不要去。”肖盏摇了摇正在发呆的王一博的衣袖。

“不去，夫人不想去那我们就不去。”

“那你眉头皱那么紧哦，我没说我不想去啊，那是你爹。”

“可是......”他还在迟疑，双唇抿得紧紧的。

肖盏看出他的不安，歪过身子去抱住了他“没事的，我在。”

“好。”

这厢杜花传话完毕，大大松了口气，忙小步退出了房间，深知接下来要发生的事杜绝外人在场了。

（3）

“你把面纱带上。”王一博取来镜桌上的白色纱罩递给肖盏。

肖盏正描着唇，闻言无语地撇了他一眼“不要，带这个不好看？”

这会儿他们正准备着出门，王一博伺候着大肚子祖宗妥帖地穿戴好了衣物，念着外头飘飘扬扬的柳絮又不放心，拿起面纱强硬地要给人带上。

“唔我刚画好的嘴。”肖盏看着铜镜里只露出一双兔子眼的自己，不满地皱起了眉“我们坐的轿子去，哪沾得上柳絮。”

“你没有丑的时候，带着面纱也很可爱啊。”王一博哄她，偏生这傻乎乎的小猪又及其在乎夫君的评价，心情便一瞬又明媚了起来，眉眼弯弯的对镜端详，自言自语道“好像也....还行。”

两人又磨磨蹭蹭了好一会儿才出门，赶到本家的时候正巧可以落席。

几月未见，王老爷还是一副老样子，左拥右抱着两个年轻姑娘玩笑调戏，见到儿子来了，才拍拍人的屁股，不自在地调整了下坐姿。

王一博也同样紧张，在桌下偷偷握紧了肖盏的手。虽说他并不后悔之前的所作所为，但将心比心，自己确是愧对了眼前这个生养他的男人。

肖盏也比他好不到哪去，但要照顾着人的感情，半点不敢露怯，就这么尴尬地坐着，三人一时相顾无言。

“你没什么想说吗？”王老爷把玩着桌前的酒杯，打破了沉默。

王一博梗着头“我没觉得我错了。”

“你这孩子.......爹还什么都没说呢。”

“但我知道你想说什么。”

“王一博！”王老爷重重地拍了下桌子，脸色不虞地看着他“合该你觉得你还有理了不是？”

“没有，爹从小就教我，喜欢的想要的东西要自己争取，商场如此情场亦如此。”王一博直视着他，丝毫没有被他恐到。

肖盏在桌底下偷偷拉了拉他的衣袖示意他不要把气氛搞太僵了。

“那你这是有违常论，不是错难道是对吗？”王老爷扫了肖盏一眼，看到她那隆起的肚子又僵了僵。

“我不想再跟您讨论对错，我今儿应了您过来也不是为了吵架。”王一博瞧见他爹的眼神下意识地伸出一条胳膊挡在了肖盏身前。

“你这臭小子，真跟你娘一模一样，这么护犊子，爹又没想怎样。”王老爷捋着胡须无奈地叹了口气。想当初刚听到王一博和他未过门的小妾搞在一块的时候，天知道他有多生气，他不是非肖盏不可，但儿子的背叛却让他心寒。

他一直都觉得亏欠了王一博，在小孩最需要他的时候没有给他足够的关怀。他想补偿，把一切自己认为最好的东西都捧到了他的面前，却忽略他想不想要。

“爹不会插手你们了，人间美色又不只一人。”王老爷故作轻松，仰头把杯子里的酒饮尽了，搂上隔壁的姑娘就要走，末了又看了眼肖盏“生下就带回来看看吧。”

“嗯。”

（4）  
当夜他们没回去，叫嬷嬷打扫好房间后，王一博牵着肖盏去看了娘亲。

家庙里终年摇曳着几只红烛，冷清清的几块牌位在昏红的烛光里显得尤为凄凉，桌上的奉品都蒙上了一层薄薄的灰。王老爷对这些向来不闻不问，在他心中已逝故人固然比不上软香温玉来的重要。

只王一博偶尔回来使人整理，再好好地陪娘亲坐一会儿，回想他那过于潦草的童年，思念难以言说囫囵地吞进肚子里，好在如今有了肖盏陪在身边，再难过也能躲进一个温暖的怀抱。

“坐的是不是不舒服。”王一博靠在她怀里闷闷地说。

“还好。”肖盏挺着个大肚子，实在有些难以保持现有姿势坐在蒲团上，但她又不希望王一博担心。

王一博把头埋到她肩窝里蹭了蹭，抬头眼尾还带了抹难以察觉的红“算了，我们回去休息吧，不然肚子里那个又要闹你了。”

“等等，我们在这儿把高堂拜了吧，细想起我不算是你家的人呢，今日借这个机会带着孩子认祖归宗呗。”肖盏摸了摸他脸，轻声道。

她知道王一博想他娘亲，可偏他这别扭的性子又不会过多表露，如果可以的话她也想让他夫君深爱敬重的阿娘认识自己，认识她的孙孙。

“什么不算我家的人。”王一博皱起眉，捉住她的指尖放在唇边吻了吻“可是你这肚子，会不会不大方便。”

“有你搀着我没关系，不然我要夫君作甚。”肖盏就着王一博的手站了起来，坐麻的脚一个没站稳又倒进了他的怀里。

“你看你.......”

“好了，快点”

王一博搀着她小心翼翼地跪了下去，两人有模有样地三跪九叩了翻，无人见证也无妨，王一博知道娘亲会看到，会为他高兴。

娘，现在有人陪在我身边了。

肖盏轻轻抱住他，小声道“在想什么呢呆瓜。”

王一博凑过去亲了亲她的耳朵尖“在想拜过了你就是我的人了，再也跑不了了。”

“嗯？我什么时候想过跑。”

分明从认识你那天开始，就心甘情愿被套上了枷锁，偷欢之始，白头至终。


End file.
